Growing Strong
by Hecate Blackmood96
Summary: Y justo en ese momento en el que una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo cinco personas en distintos lugares pidieron un mismo deseo. Ninguno de ellos esperaba tenerlos allí a la mañana siguiente. [Three-shot]
1. Loto

**Growing Strong.**

 **I. Loto**

 _La flor de loto es la pureza del cuerpo y del alma, resurge de la tierra, floreciendo en la oscuridad e irradiando luz a todo el mundo._

* * *

Volvían de una misión sencilla, escoltar a un anciano, todo había ido bien hasta que volvían a la aldea y el equipo tuvo que escuchar las quejas del muchacho.

—Una misión rango C de nuevo ¿Es que el viejo nos cree tan inútiles?

—Boruto, no nos mandarán a misiones rango S de la noche a la mañana, idiota. — Suspiró una chica en verdad exasperada.

—Creo que el Hokage no quiere que corras tanto peligro, eres su hijo y en el mismo equipo la única hija del único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

Tanto Sarada como Boruto miraron a Mitsuki, pudieron haberle dado un fuerte golpe pero se limitaron dirigirle una mirada exasperada

—No necesito ninguna misión rango C dattebasa

Su sensei se detuvo para sorpresa de sus alumnos, había estado callado durante todo el camino y eso era extraño pues siempre estaba parloteando, gritando a Boruto, haciendo un comentario hacia Mitsuki o charlando de cualquier cosa con Sarada.

—Boruto, toda misión es importante, para ser un ninja hay un proceso que seguir

—Usted también quiere ser Hokage— dijo Boruto frunciendo el ceño y Konohamaru estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Escucha enano cabezón, eso te lo digo porque es cierto, me lo dijo tu padre, me lo dijo mi abuelo. — Konohamaru sonrió al recordar a su abuelo, como lo extrañaba.

— ¿Cómo era el tercer Hokage, sensei?

Konohamaru miró a Mitsuki y suspiró, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Un gran hombre, bastante fuerte, muy paciente y era un gran abuelo

El camino que le siguió fue silencioso, Mitsuki se limitaba a pensar en los que su maestro le había dicho y observaba las expresiones de sus compañeros.

Tanto la pelinegra como el muchacho rubio estaban sumidos en pensamientos.

"Tengo a la abuela Hana y al abuelo Hiashi, es algo frío pero él y mamá me enseñaron la técnica del puño suave incluso sin tener el byakugan" pensó Boruto y el simple recordatorio de la falta de ese Kekke Genkai… decidió ignorar ese pensamiento para recordar lo que le había dicho su sensei "Su abuelo era el tercer Hokage y mi abuelo fue el cuarto pero murió cuando papá nació al igual que la abuela… ¿Papá hubiera sido diferente si ellos hubieran estado aquí?"

Sus pensamientos no eran tan distintos de los de su compañera.

"Los abuelos Kizashi y Mebuki son los mejores, aunque el abuelo Kizashi a veces dice cosas extrañas y la abuela sea algo desesperada como mamá cuando el abuelo dice algo raro… ¿Cómo serían la abuela Mikoto? ¿El abuelo Fugaku era igual que papá? ¿Ambos eran igual de reservados como papá? Bueno, papá no es del todo expresivo, no dice mucho y rara vez abraza a mamá, o no lo hace si yo estoy presente" el pensamiento hizo que ella se sonrojara. "Papá tiene el cabello y los ojos de la abuela ¿Ella y el abuelo me hubieran querido?"

Sarada seguía imaginando a sus abuelos y sentía un pequeño nudo en su garganta.

"Ojalá el abuelo hubiera conocido a Mirai, estaría maravillado con ella, están fuerte como el tío Asuma pero tan cálida y linda como la tía Kurenai" Ante el recuerdo de su prima, el joven maestro sonrió, supo que durante la guerra tanto Asuma como su abuelo habían revivido pero no había podido hablar y de hacerlo, no habría sido un buen momento.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada era temprano, después de pasar el reporte al Hokage, Boruto seguía pensativo al igual que Sarada, Mitsuki por su parte decidió no interferir en sus pensamientos y se despidió apenas salieron de la oficina.

Caminaban sin dirección, uno al lado del otro pero sin siquiera importarles o al menos hasta que alguien se los hizo saber.

—Si siguen caminando sin rumbo y sin fijarse alguien puede pisarlos— Sarada y Boruto miraron al dueño de la voz y vieron a Shikadai Nara con algunas bolsas que parecían ser de diversas tiendas.

— ¿Y eso? — dijo Boruto señalando las bolsas que el muchacho traía.

—Mis tíos vinieron a la aldea, cuestión de política pero al parecer quisieron quedarse un día o dos

—Dudo que alguien genere tantos problemas en cuestión de dos días así que tío debe querer y merecer unas vacaciones—Exclamó Boruto mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca, Sarada alzó una ceja y se acercó a Shikadai.

— ¿Quieres que te ayudemos con eso?

Shikadai hizo una mueca pero terminó dándole una bolsa pequeña a Sarada, Boruto se acercó y tomó otra.

—Mamá quiere hacer una cena más… elaborada además de que el tío Kankuro me pidió que comprara algunas baratijas y cosas que él no consigue con facilidad en Suna.

Siguieron hablando de eso y de la misión durante unos minutos, la curiosidad no era algo que caracterizaba a Shikadai pero admitía que esta vez sí sentía algo.

— ¿Y a que se debía tanto ensimismamiento?

Ambos amigos se miraron y Sarada fue quien explicó el porqué de esos pensamientos, creyó que Shikadai se limitaría a encogerse de hombros y decir problemático pero el tema pareció captar su atención.

—Hombre, jamás te había visto con esa expresión 'ttebasa. —Dijo Boruto al ver a un Nara con las cejas alzadas y su mirada perdida en quién sabe dónde.

—A mí me daría curiosidad haber conocido a la madre de la mía, sólo tengo a la abuela Yoshino y el viejo me ha hablado mucho del abuelo y sé que no sólo era parecido a mí sino que tenía mi misma forma de ser pero, mi mamá no menciona a la abuela o el abuelo… del que lo único que sé es que fue Kazekage pero no lo sé, no me da curiosidad.

Estaba volviendo a estar absortos en sus pensamientos que no vieron cuando Boruto chocó con alguien.

—Oye tonto cuidado por dónde caminas.

—Lo siento Boruto.

Sarada vio a Inojin confundido, lo conocía pero no podría llegar a decir que eran mejores amigos o algo por el estilo, su mamá era la mejor amiga de la suya.

—Hola Inojin— dijo Shikadai.

—Me gustaría quedarme a platicar pero tengo que apresurarme, mi papá dijo que no tardara porque habría algo impresionante en el cielo esta noche y no quiero perdérmelo.

Y así como apareció, Inojin desapareció.

Después de un tramo, Shikadai les agradeció la ayuda pero les dijo que a partir de allí él podría llegar por su cuenta, se despidieron de un Shikadai aun pensativo, al igual que sus amigos.

—Bueno, te veré mañana Sarada

—Claro.

* * *

—Estoy en casa.

—Boruto-kun, bienvenido.

—Nii-chan— Himawari corrió a su encuentro, Boruto la abrazó durante unos minutos para después anunciar que tomaría una ducha, subió a su habitación y recordó lo que Inojin le había dicho.

—Quieres ver las estrellas conmigo, Hima-chan? — preguntó a su hermana durante la cena, su hermana sin dudarlo asintió, apenas terminaron de cenar y subieron a la terraza y sus padres decidieron quedarse en la sala viendo televisión.

— ¿Tú también viste a Boruto algo callado?

Naruto asintió pero no le dio importancia, desde que Sasuke solía entrenarlo su hijo se comportaba de una forma graciosa, tratando de imitar ese hermetismo de Sasuke aunque claro, no podía por más que lo intentara, el Hokage abrazó a esposa y besó su sien.

—Está bien, Konohamaru dice que estaba rezongando sobre las misiones asignadas.

Hinata se limitó a asentir, recordaba a Naruto quejarse cuando era chico sobre las misiones y antes él se lo había dicho, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, sus manos rozaron y Naruto las entrelazó.

—Aun así, es un poco extraño— Dijo su esposa después de unos segundos.

—Hablaré con él en la mañana, él no tiene ninguna misión así que podría acompañarme a la oficina, tal vez es una chica, no se ve tan ciego como yo lo era.

Hinata sonrió y se acercó a su esposo para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

* * *

Estaba recostado en el pasto, había sido un día largo y eso le reconfortaba, estar acostado y el pensamiento sobre su abuelo le había hecho recordar momentos divertidos.

"Si pudiera ver al abuelo de nuevo podría hacer ese jutsu sexy que Naruto me enseñó, apuesto que lo hubiera amado"

Konohamaru rió para sí y recordó lo que había hablado con la quinta Hokage esa tarde.

 _Había salido de la oficina del Hokage y creyó que lo más sensato que debía hacer en ese momento era ir por comida, fue a Ichiraku y se sorprendió de ver allí a la Quinta Hokage, aún se sentía algo bobo al recordar su primer encuentro, ella lo saludó y él le devolvió el saludo._

 _—Y cómo te va siendo el maestro de ese clon de Naruto y mi nieta_

 _Konohamaru alzó una ceja incrédulo_

 _— ¿Nieta?_

 _Tsunade le sonrió de manera enigmática_

 _—Veo a Sarada como una nieta, así que más te vale que no la hagas menos o algo por el estilo ¿Entendido mocoso?_

 _—Esto es… es como repetir la historia ¿no lo cree?_

 _Tsunade lo miró confundida pues no lo comprendía, Shizune que no había opinado también lo veía con curiosidad._

 _—Bueno, usted fue la alumna de mi abuelo y ahora yo soy quien enseño a su nieta, al nieto de Jiraya por así decirlo y al hijo de…_

 _Tanto Tsunade como Shizune sintieron un escalofrío, después de los exámenes chunnin supieron la identidad del progenitor de ése misterioso Mitsuki, Tsunade sonrió, era verdad ¿Quién diría que un nieto de su sensei sería ahora el maestro de una niña a la que aunque le costó un poco terminó mirando como una nieta? recordó entonces a su abuelo y río por lo bajo ante la mirada de Konohamaru._

 _—Mi abuelo estaría contento pero por otro lado mi tío abuelo Tobirama estaría extrañado de que yo vea como "nieta" a alguien de sangre Uchiha pero sé que vería que Sarada Uchiha no es como los de su clan._

 _Ambos concordaron con eso._

—Ojalá vieras mi camino, abuelo— Suspiró Konohamaru y se sorprendió de ver una estrella fugaz.

* * *

—Estoy en casa.

Sarada se quitó las sandalias, escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa y vio a su madre sonrojada.

—Bienvenida Sarada.

Sin darse cuenta ahora ambas tenían las mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿Interrumpí algo?"

"¿Cómo es que Sasuke-kun ni yo pudimos darnos cuenta que se acercaba?"

Reprendiéndose a sí misma Sarada no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a su madre, estaba vestida como siempre, nada de a medio vestir, desalineada o despeinada "Oh Dios, no seas sucia" Sarada quiso abofetearse, se acomodó sus lentes y vio que su padre salía del mismo lugar pero sin siquiera voltear como si quisiera pasar desapercibido.

—Bienvenida Sarada—Escuchó que decía mientras salía al patio.

—La cena estará pronto.

—Iré a asearme.

Tomó un baño y cenó junto a sus padres pero aún estaba pensativa con lo que había pasado durante toda la misión, ya durante la cena su madre hablaba sobre cosas que debía hacer, se habían mudado de nuevo a su casa, ya que habían pasado unos meses en unos apartamentos debido a que su madre había "destruido" gran parte de ésta.

—Papá

—Hn— Ese simple sonido era como un "¿Si?" o un "Te escucho, hija mía"

— ¿Cómo eran mis abuelos?

Sakura miró sorprendida a Sarada pero no dijo nada pues ese tema siempre le daba curiosidad, la primera vez que Sakura le hizo la misma pregunta a Sasuke, éste se había limitado a sonreír y decir que fueron grandes personas, Sakura no quiso ahondar en el tema pero esta vez…

Sasuke se sorprendió, aunque sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar sobre eso, sonrió débilmente y dejó el vaso de té.

—Ellos… Bueno, tu abuelo era algo reservado, un hombre bastante inteligente y tu abuela era una mujer muy dulce, cariñosa y podía ser algo estricta respecto a cosas de mi escuela o en el orden de la casa.

Su tono era tranquilo como alguien que sabe a dónde va pero no tiene prisa, Sasuke no había dicho nada más por lo que madre e hija supusieron que eso era como punto y final.

—Entonces, eran como tú y mamá.

Sakura bajó la vista, se sonrojó de sobremanera.

—Exacto

Sólo esa palabra, hizo que el corazón de Sakura se detuviera de golpe y después latiera como loco, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría y moriría allí mismo pero no pasó.

* * *

—Toma mi suéter, está refrescando— dijo el rubio mientras colocaba su chaqueta sobre los hombros de su hermana menor

Estaban viendo las estrellas aunque Boruto pensaba en su abuelo.

"¿Estaba igual de idiota que mi viejo?"

—Mira Nii-san, Una estrella fugaz! Pidamos un deseo

* * *

Su tío Gaara charlaba con su padre y su tío Kankuro lavaba los platos a regañadientes, no sabía como pero su madre lo había obligado, Shikadai se encontraba sentado en el tejado, acababa de apagar su videojuego, no había tomado importancia al comentario de Inojin pero su tío Gaara también lo había mencionado por lo que decidió al menos ver "algo", escuchó un ruido y pudo ver como su tío estaba sentado, sobre arena y mirando hacia el cielo, no le dijo nada ya que justo en ese momento vio una estrella fugaz.

* * *

Decidió darles su espacio a sus padres, después de esa "insignificante" afirmación había sido suficiente, su padre era tan tierno, sin pretenderlo.

"Ojalá papá pudiera pasar un día más con mis abuelos ¿Sería igual de reservado? La abuela Tsunade es muy dura con mamá pero conmigo incluso me ha abrazado y me ha regalado varios peluches, tal vez el abuelo Fugaku sería igual "se acercó a su ventana mirando el cielo y alzó sus cejas al ver una estrella cruzar el firmamento, no perdía nada.

Y justo en ese momento en el que una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo cinco personas en distintos lugares pidieron un mismo deseo.

—Desearía que pudieran pasar un día conmigo, sólo un día. — dijeron mentalmente un rubio y un pelinegra, cada uno en su hogar.

"Desearía conocer a la abuela" pensó un muchacho mientras se levantaba y veía como su tío se acercaba en una nube de arena.

—Ojalá él pudiera vernos— El muchacho suspiró y se levantó del césped.

"¿Qué dirías de mi ahora, viejo? "Pensó una mujer mientras se giraba dándole la espalda a la ventana.

Ninguno de ellos esperaba tenerlos allí a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Hoy no habría ninguna misión por lo que siguió durmiendo, un hilo de baba estaba mojando su almohada pero poco le importaba, sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro pero él gruñó.

—Deja dormir, mamá— masculló mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada y de nuevo sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y reía nervioso, entonces reaccionó, no vivía con sus padres y si fuera su alumno simplemente hubiera tumbado la puerta, se levantó de golpe y vio a su abuelo Hiruzen

— ¿Qué DEMONIOS? ESTOY DENTRO DE OTRO SUEÑO. — Exclamó asustado al momento en el que hacía un sello para deshacerse del genjutsu si es que estaba en uno, su abuelo lo miraba con una sonrisa, se había puesto de pie, al ver que no desaparecía estaba por atacarlo ¿Y si era un Edo Tensei? Pero no, podría haberlo atacado desde hace mucho.

—Soy yo, Konohamaru y no sé qué hago aquí, yo estaba en…—El anciano se miró un poco aturdido, él tampoco sabía cómo había vuelto, simplemente lo había hecho, despertó al lado de su nieto que estaba profundamente dormido, antes de decir algo más sintió como era abrazado con fuerza.

—Pedí un deseo, sólo quería verte una vez más— Hiruzen Sarutobi alzó ambas cejas sorprendido, abrazó a su nieto aun sin poder creerlo pero era cierto, él estaba allí, no había ninguna técnica, sólo un deseo de su nieto, acarició su cabello y Konohamaru lo miró de nuevo.

—Naruto es el Hokage! Lo consiguió! Yo— El muchacho se separó y se señaló con una sonrisa inmensa —Soy el sensei de su hijo y de la hija de Sasuke Uchiha.

Hiruzen sonrió unos segundos para luego abrir su boca totalmente sorprendido —La hija de Sasuke Uchiha?

Konohamaru asintió—Sarada Uchiha, es una gran niña y quiere se Hokage, es tan dulce como Sakura nee-chan.

Eso lo había tomado desprevenido pero se sintió bastante feliz, Sasuke Uchiha había cambiado y ahora tenía una hija y su nieto era el maestro de ella y del hijo de Naruto.

— ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la guerra?

—Casi 15 años, mis alumnos tienen 12 años, todo ha cambiado tanto abuelo pero sobre todo hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte. — Y entonces Konohamaru se vistió, esperaba que su prima no tuviera alguna misión.

* * *

No era una persona que se moviera demasiado al dormir pero sintió su cama más cálida de lo normal, extendió su mano y sintió un brazo ¿El tío Kankuro volvió a perderse a media noche y terminó durmiendo en su habitación? No, su tío pateaba y roncaba y éste brazo se sentía suave.

— ¿Rasa? —escuchó que decía la persona que estaba a su lado, Shikadai abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro dormida en su cama, una mujer que podría ser su madre, se levantó de golpe tumbando una lámpara que tenía.

— ¿QUIEN ES USTED? — Apenas gritó y escuchó varios pasos que se acercaban, la mujer se sentó en la cama, asustada, abriendo sus ojos, eran de un color azul violáceo, Shikadai jamás había visto un rostro tan más dulce, la mujer lo veía confundida y después asustada, ella estaba en otra parte, con Rasa y Yashamaru y ahora había despertado en un lugar al lado de un niño.

—Shikadai te escuchamos….

Su padre y su tío Kankuro entraron por la puerta, Shikamaru estaba de piedra pues sabía quién era la mujer, Kankuro la miró, estaba pálido, la mujer miró sus manos, tocó su rostro.

— ¿Estoy viva? —alzó su vista y miró al hombre enfrente de él y llevó sus manos a sus labios tratando de contener un grito de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué pasó? muévanse— Temari no tardó en llegar seguida de un Gaara despeinado y somnoliento —Vago mue…—Miraron a la mujer que seguía en la cama la cual derramó una lagrima al verla y más importante, al ver a ese muchacho pelirrojo.

—Kankuro… Temari ¿Gaara, eres tú? — la mujer se levantó

— ¿Abuela? —Exclamó Shikadai totalmente sorprendido, la mujer miró al niño de nuevo, el hombre que estaba con sus hijos debía ser el padre y la mirada del niño era idéntica a la de Temari, los mismos ojos.

"No es el Edo Tensei, ella se vería diferente, ella… está viva" pensó Shikamaru quien se adentró a la habitación pero sólo para que su esposa y su hermano menor entraran, Temari temblaba y Gaara estaba en shock, Kankuro se acercó a Karura y la abrazó.

—Madre.

* * *

—Estás roncando— dijo Tsunade removiéndose y lanzando una almohada, el hombre gruñó pero atrapó la almohada y la abrazó.

—Mito no me golpees te juro que no vuelvo a llevar a la niña, Tobirama chismoso—murmuró y la rubia se limitó a seguir durmiendo, comenzó a roncar igual que el hombre y ambos se giraron

—Estás roncando— Tsunade y Hashirama abrieron los ojos pero Tsunade fue más rápida.

—Pervertido— dijo al momento en el que estampaba su puño en el rostro del hombre, éste salió volando y ambos se levantaron, Tsunade a punto de moler al tipo a golpes y Hashirama a punto de pedir perdón a su esposa pero se dio cuenta que la mujer frente a él no era pelirroja.

—Tsuna?! — dijo el hombre y la aludida lo miró de nuevo, gritó del susto y Hashirama también

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí? Qué vieja estás— Las primeras preguntas las habían dicho al mismo tiempo, la última fue un comentario que Hashirama pronto se arrepintió pues su nieta la veía justo como su esposa.

—Oye abuelo no es mi culpa que yo no haya sido asesinada siendo joven.

—No es el Edo Tensei ¿Enserio estoy vivo? — La Quinta Hokage recordó su pensamiento al ver pasar la estrella fugaz.

—Ayer pasó una estrella fugaz y…— Su abuelo ya estaba lloriqueando, sorbiendo sus mocos y demás.

— ¿Pediste verme? Tsuna, eres un encanto—Su abuelo lloriqueaba y Tsunade lo veía totalmente turbada, cuando era niña ella seguía la corriente pero ahora era raro verlo así, ella dio media vuelta sin saber qué hacer.

—Detente, te ves… tonto.

—Entonces ¿A dónde quiere ir mi princesa? — dijo Hashirama un poco más repuesto y los ojos de Tsunade brillaron, se giró para ver a su abuelo y parecía que se habían leído la mente.

—Tobirama no está para regañarnos! — entonces escucharon un ruido sordo cómo el de alguien que caía, Hashirama volteó y Tsunade se acercó.

— ¿Tu hija?

—No, mi aprendiz— dijo mientras acomodaba a una desmayada Shizune con ayuda de su abuelo.

* * *

— ¿A dónde vamos, Konohamaru? — El muchacho dijo que le presentaría a alguien, Hiruzen supuso que sería su novia pero no estaba tan seguro pues cuando él mencionó esa idea su nieto se limitó a sonrojarse y decir que no.

—A casa de alguien, tranquilo abuelo— cuando llegaron a la casa, Konohamaru tocó la puerta y se giró para ver a su abuelo —Ocúltate anciano, eres la sorpresa

El tercer Hokage miró confundido a su nieto pero éste lo hizo a un lado, casi caía en unos arbustos pero pudo equilibrarse.

La puerta se abrió y Kurenai saludó a Konohamaru.

—No esperaba verte hoy, generalmente vienes los domingos por Mirai ¿Sucedió algo con el Hokage?

Konohamaru negó.

—Bueno, ayer hubo algo en el cielo— Kurenai asintió, ella se enteró por su hija pero ambas se quedaron dormidas viendo televisión. —Pasó una estrella fugaz y pedí un deseo… —Kurenai se sorprendió, le diría algo a su sobrino, podría burlarse de él pero sabía que esas cosas podría volverse realidad, la cuarta guerra demostró que hay muchas que creemos entender y no es así, cosas que creemos suficientes y no son ni la mitad de lo que en verdad nos espera.

— ¿Y bien? — Kurenai pensó en alguien pero no quería ilusionarse y no lo hizo, en el fondo no; Konohamaru entonces se sintió como el más grande perdedor, pudo… pudo haber pedido algo mejor, suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

—Yo—miró a su abuelo e hizo una seña para que se acercara y él lo hizo, Kurenai estaba pálida.

—Hokage-Sama— dio un paso hacia atrás y escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

—Mamá, creí escuchar a Konohamaru, él…— se detuvo al ver a su primo y a un anciano pero ella lo conocía, en la Academia habían hablado de él, su madre había hablado de él y Konohamaru también.

— ¿A-Abuelo Hiruzen? — El tercer Hokage sentía que caería de rodillas, ella era tan parecida a Kurenai pero tenía algo en ella, había algo en ella que la hacía ser idéntica a Asuma.

—Abuelo, te presento a Mirai Sarutobi hija del tío Asuma.

La chica sonrió, era alta, tenía el cabello corto y revuelto, sus ojos eran rojos como los de su madre, era alta y tenía una complexión un poco menos delicada que la de su madre, era una jovencita preciosa.

—Mi niña— Mirai había escuchado a Konohamaru desde el momento en el que llegó y aun si no lo hubiera hecho no quería explicaciones, se acercó para abrazar a su abuelo con fuerza.

—Pasen— dijo Kurenai mientras entraba, su hija y suegro entraron seguidos de su sobrino.

— ¿Y qué edad tienes Mirai?

* * *

—Enserio siguen sin haber casas de apuestas ¿aquí? — dijo Hashirama mientras seguía mirándose, Shizune le había hecho el gran favor de conseguirle ropa más acorde a la época, se sentía un poco extraño con esa chaqueta rojiza aunque admitía que lo hacía ver "peligroso"

—Si las hay pero creí que te gustaría ir a otras— Dijo Tsunade encogiéndose de hombros, su abuelo pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

—Vamos, estás con tu viejo y la suerte está de nuestro lado, además si te portas bien iremos por sake, aunque también quisiera una sopa de hongos

Tsunade no había comido nada ¿Cómo privar a su abuelo de su comida favorita? Lo miró fijamente, él había muerto cuando ella tenía 12, justo cuando ella fue asignada al equipo con el Hiruzen-sensei, Nawaki era sólo un bebé, gracias a su jutsu ahora se veía de unos 30 pero, podría hacer algo mejor, Tsunade hizo unos sellos y tras una nube de humo y la mirada sorprendida de Hashirama se encontró con una rubia de 13 años mirándole juguetona.

—Pensaba en ser de 5 años pero sería más torpe además de que te verían raro por darle sake a una pequeña— antes de terminar Hashirama se había acercado a ella y la cargó.

—Eres mi favorita, Tsuna

—Soy tu única nieta…

* * *

Había sido todo muy rápido en cierto modo incómodo tanto para Shikamaru y para Shikadai ya que, estaban en la habitación de éste último en una esquina observando.

Después de que Kankuro se lanzara a los brazos de su madre ambos sollozaron, a los pocos segundos Temari se había acercado haciendo lo mismo que su hermanos, Karura miró a su hijos y limpió sus lágrimas, para luego mirar al joven que aún no se había acercado, la mujer se levantó de la cama y se acercó al muchacho acariciando su mejilla.

—Tan pequeño, tan frágil, prometí protegerte sin importar lo que sucediera— Gaara la estrechó entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su madre, ella correspondió al instante acariciando su espalda y su cabello.

—Y lo hiciste, aun lo haces— la voz de Gaara se escuchaba entrecortada, Shikamaru desvió la mirada, era un momento bastante personal muy familiar, miró hacia otra parte de la habitación y vio a su hijo con la misma mirada que él.

Karura se separó de él y besó su mejilla —Rasa me dijo que ya no eras un Jinchuriki pero que eras el Kazekage.

Gaara sonrió, disfrutaba cada palabra dicha por su madre, su voz era tan suave, su mirada era tan hermosa.

—Esto, esto no es Suna…—No sentía tanto calor, era temprano pero en Suna el calor no conocía horarios, aquí el sol apenas se asomaba y era una mañana fresca.

—De hecho, está en Konohagakure, Gaara hizo una visita de hecho. —Karura miró al muchacho que había hablado, lo había visto pues era de los primeros en entrar a la habitación en la que había despertado, ella estaba a punto de preguntarle pero parece que él había comprendido que no se había presentado.

—Yo, yo soy Shikamaru Nara, soy el esposo de Temari. — La rubia vio a su hija que se acercaba hacia Shikamaru, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y ese hecho que Shikamaru se pusiera nervioso, su esposa no se sonrojaba o no lo hacía con facilidad.

—Él es tu esposo— no sonó como una pregunta sino una afirmación, ella se acercó y le sonrió—Soy Karura, mucho gusto, debes saber quién soy obviamente, yo… no sé cómo es que estoy aquí pero enserio lo agradezco de sobremanera.

—Fui yo, ayer vi una estrella fugaz y pedí… pedí conocer a mi abuela— Todos miraron a Shikadai sorprendidos, él se acercó un poco, con una mano en la nuca y la otra acomodando la playera que usaba para dormir, iba a decir más pero le tomó por sorpresa que ya estaba entre los brazos de su abuela. —Gracias, Shikadai ¿Cierto? — el muchacho asintió.

—Creo que son demasiadas emociones y aún no hemos desayunado—dijo Kankuro, Temari lo vio con un aura asesina.

—Tienes razón, quiero prepararles algo—Gaara miró a su madre sorprendido ante su comentario, Kankuro no sabía que decir.

—Eh… creo que podríamos vestirnos— el moreno tomó el hombro de Gaara y salieron de la habitación aun cuando Gaara no quería, tenía miedo de salir de la habitación y que su madre desapareciera pero al fin obedeció a su hermano mayor.

—Te prestaré algo de mi ropa— Dijo Temari quien tomó del brazo a su madre y salieron hacia su habitación, para tranquilidad de Gaara su madre no desapareció.

La habitación estaba casi vacía a excepción de dos personas, Shikadai se sentía extraño, no había querido separarse de su abuela pero ahora que estaba cerca de su padre se sintió culpable ¿Por qué no pidió al abuelo Shikaku? Sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Valió más, incluso yo a estas alturas hubiera pedido eso. — ¿Cómo era posible que su padre pudiera leerle el pensamiento si sus expresiones no eran nada obvias?

—Lo siento

—No deberías, estoy feliz si tu madre es feliz yo lo soy, ahora vamos a vestirnos, nos espera un largo día.

* * *

—Entonces cuando aprobé el examen Chunnin llegué a casa y el tío bichitos estaba aquí con Akakiba, la tía Hinata, Shikamaru, la tía Anko… y me regalaron unas cuchillas de Chakra como las de papá, Shikamaru me enseñó a usarlas, las manejo tan bien como papá— Ya era una adulta pero no podía evitar referirse a Shino y a Kiba de otra forma, especialmente con él, recordando todos los paseos que le daba Akamaru cuando ella era niña.

Hiruzen por su parte no dejaba de estar sorprendido al escuchar a su nieta, siendo una gennin, una chunnin, era una jonin y una de las mejores, de la más alta elite de su generación.

Kurenai miraba la escena divertida, Konohamaru seguía comiendo pero se acercó a su tía.

—Tía… yo siento no haber.

—No lo digas, tranquilo Konohamaru, él sabía que tendríamos un hijo y sé que sabe que Mirai es todo lo que deseamos, simplemente lo sé.

—Mamá, puedo salir con el abuelo y Konohamaru, para ver la aldea— Kurenai asintió.

—Claro, yo podría ir a ver a Anko.

* * *

El hombre golpeó la mesa por tercera vez y miró a esa chiquilla rubia con rabia.

—Estoy harto de esta mocosa.

—Estás haciendo trampa, idiota. — El hombre se levantó y lanzó las cartas sobre la mesa cuando lo vieron salir del lugar, Hashirama vio a su nieta y frunció los labios haciendo un puchero. —Tú fuiste la que hizo trampa.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer ya con el dinero que ganamos o quieres que perdamos y hacer que Shizune nos encuentre, con tanto que nos costó deshacernos de ella?.

Ambos salieron en busca de un buen restaurant.

—Entonces… si ganas es porque pasan cosas malas—Dijo el hombre acariciando el cabello de su nieta.

—Pero es cuando no hago trampa y bueno es 100% certero, así supe que Orochimaru vendría por mí después de que asesinó a Hiruzen-sensei y después así supe que perdí a Jiraya.

Se quedaron callados pero porque habían llegado a un lugar dónde comer, pidieron sus órdenes y Hashirama observó a su nieta.

—Entonces Shizune es la sobrina de Dan, fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte pero no sólo tienes una sino dos hijas— Tsunade lo miró con una ceja arqueada

—Vi a esa chica, la de cabello rosa, llevaba el mismo diamante que tú y debería ser un idiota para no saber que ella era tu aprendiz al igual que Shizune, las quieres como tus hijas— Tsunade hizo un mohín y sonrió apoyando su mentón en su brazo mientras miraba por la ventana.

—No se las puse fácil

Hashirama rió —Yo sé que no, tu abuela no te la puso fácil a ti, aún recuerdo la vez que volviste llorando por el golpe tan fuerte que recibiste, lloré contigo, le reclamé a Mito y ella me golpeó— el primer Hokage acarició su mejilla recordando el fuerte golpe que le dio su esposa y después el beso que le dio y el beso que le dio su nieta en la frente a modo de agradecimiento por haber intentado enfrentar a la abuela.

—Ella tiene una hija, Sakura la chica del cabello rosa…. A su hija la considero una nieta, no las visitó seguido pero creo que sé lo que sentías al verme, la primera vez que la cargué—La rubia suspiró, podría verse de trece años pero su mirada podría delatar su verdadera edad, miró a su abuelo y rió.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando intentamos buscarle una cita al tío Tobirama?

—Sí, yo tuve que aguantar su sermón de "Estoy casado con Konoha, Hashirama" — El hombre imitó la pose y la voz de su hermano.

—Si él hubiera estado vivo probablemente le hubiera tenido la cita perfecta— su abuelo alzó ambas cejas sorprendido, la mesera trajo su comida, probó su comida pero seguía expectante.

—La ex quinta Mizukage, es amiga mía, aunque claro si ella fuera unos 10 años más joven…. Y el abuelo estuviera vivo, serían la pareja perfecta.

Comieron entre risas y burlas, recuerdos y sueños, era una tarde bastante entretenida.

* * *

—Y fue así como pudimos resolver ese asunto. —Su madre lo miraba maravillado, ya se había cambiado y llevaba un vestido largo y negro parecido al que usó Temari durante un tiempo, había sido el almuerzo más delicioso que hubiera comido, Shikadai había platicado sobre él, sus gustos, su equipo y como le había ido en los exámenes chunnin, después le tocó el turno a Gaara de hablar, Temari y Kankuro ponían atención a cada palabra y cada gesto de su madre.

—Haz hecho tanto por la aldea, Gaara— ella volvió a inclinar su cabeza en su hombro y miró a Kankuro. —Cariño… ¿Por qué no te has casado?

El castaño miró a todas partes—Qué, oye yo… bueno, es que tú sabes, soy el… yo tengo…

—La última vez dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien pero quien sabe—dijo Temari disfrutando de ver a su hermano en aprietos.

Su madre sonrió y miró a Temari —No dejo de mirar tu casa, es preciosa ¿no echas de menos Suna?

No tardó ni dos segundos cuando Temari dio su respuesta—A veces, una parte importante de mi familia está allí pero, también aquí y no me había sentido tan feliz como aquí.

Su madre asintió y miró a su nieto —Shikadai ¿Quieres mostrarme el bosque que dijiste? Rara vez estuve en uno, salvo en una o dos misiones pero éste debe ser más pacífico.

Shikadai miró a su abuela y asintió —Vamos— era perezoso, él lo admitía pero era su abuela, estaría sólo un día y cómo podría negarle algo, no era tan atemorizante como su madre.

* * *

—Este lugar era llano y ahora está lleno de edificios, es simplemente maravilloso—Hiruzen cerró sus ojos sintiendo el viento en su rostro, sus nietos hicieron lo mismo, sintiendo el viento en su rostro, era un día increíble, vivo, sin deberes y en compañía de sus dos nietos, sintió como ambos apoyaban su cabeza en él.

—Estoy seguro que a ambos se lo han dicho una vez o más pero quiero tener el placer de decirlo, me siento inmensamente orgulloso de ustedes, Konohamaru, eres tan hábil como tus padres pero posees esa misma perseverancia que yo demostré alguna vez — el muchacho asentía tratando de que sus labios no temblaran y no lo vieran llorar porque su prima comenzaría a burlarse, ella era muy ruda, resultado de estar siempre cerca de personas como Kiba o Anko.

—Y tu Mirai, jamás creí que tendría la misma bendición que mis maestros que es la de haber tenido una nieta pero la tengo y pude conocerte, eres bella, fuerte yhabrás escuchado muchas veces que tu padre estaría orgulloso, yo en cambio puedo decirte que lo está, posees la voluntad de fuego, tienes una vitalidad incomparable y sé que estás destinada a gandes cosas— Konohamaru no se resistió y comenzó a llorar y a limpiarse los mocos, se giró para ver a su abuelo y para su asombro vio que tanto como él y Mirai lloraban abrazados.

— ¿Por qué me dejan a un lado? —Se quejó al momento en el que extendía sus brazos para abrazarlos. — ¿Podemos ir a comer ramen?

* * *

Se prometieron no tomar tanto, sabían que sin Shizune, sin Tobirama o Takeda quien era el padre de Tsunade, no estaban por lo que ellos no podrían ayudarlos si se metían en problemas, no se tambaleaban ni reían más de lo usual pero su voz se notaba algo pastosa.

— ¿Podrás recordar todo esto mañana? —Dijo acariciando el cabello de su nieta y ésta resopló.

—Claro que sí, no me dejaste tomar tanto.

Caminaron sin rumbo hasta llegar sin querer al monumento de los Hokages, ambos lo observaron, pensando en muchas cosas, ambos podían sentír como la nostalgia los invadía, los buenos y los malos recuerdos.

—Nunca quise una familia, no otra que no fueras tú, la abuela, Nawaki… cuando los perdí supe que no quería nada de eso y después conocí a Dan yo... creí que podría, él cumpliría su sueño, ambos lo haríamos, no creí que quedaría tan destrozada hasta que el tonto de Jiraya— Tsunade limpió sus lágrimas mirando al suelo, dejando de mover sus piernas, se sentía extraña hablando de familia con una apariencia de 13 años pero al mismo tiempo se sentía libre, libre de poder llorar sobre eso junto a su abuelo. —Nawaki sólo era un niño, incluso Orochimaru estaba atónito, Sakura… esa mocosa, jamás creí que encontraría a alguien tan parecida a mí, me siento abuela sin serlo realmente ¿y sabes que es lo gracioso? Ella está casada con Uchiha Sasuke así que se podría decir que soy la nieta de una Uchiha—Tsunade rió mientras se tallaba los ojos con su antebrazo, miró a su abuelo y vio que él no hacía nada para limpiar esas lágrimas o esos mocos.

—Entonces soy el bisabuelo de una Uchiha, por fin estamos en paz, Tsuna saliste a tu modo con esas heridas—Hashirama gimoteaba acercándose a su nieta y abrazándola —Pero ninguna de esas pérdidas fueron tu culpa y ellos están felices que tu fueras de sus vidas y que hubieras cumplidos sus sueños, Nawaki… pude verlo, después de la guerra y él, él estaba tan feliz.

No dijeron más, no podían decir más debido a las lágrimas además del miedo, la muerte era dura, incluso para Hashirama quien se había dado cuenta que muchos al igual que él, habían estado en la nada pero después del Edo Tensei habían podido reunirse con sus seres queridos, pudo ver a Itama, Kawarama, Mito, Nawaki y conoció a Dan. Lloraron durante varios minutos.

—Somos un par de ancianos llorando, jamás me sentí más tonta, abuelo. — Hashirama hizo un puchero y abrazó a su nieta y ésta lo miró unos minutos, cerró sus ojos concentrando su chakra pareciendo una niña de 5 años, su abuelo aguantó las ganas de llorar, aun más, cargó a su nieta

—Es hora de volver, pequeña princesa.

* * *

—Es todo un paraíso— dijo al momento de encontrarse rodeada de árboles y al ver un ciervo se quedó quieta.

—No te harán nada— Dijo Shikadai mientras miraba a su alrededor, habían tardado en dar el paseo porque su mamá entretuvo a su abuela pero ella dijo que ya tendría tiempo con ellos, se sentaron en un claro y ella tocaba el césped con una cara de total felicidad

— ¿Has ido a Suna, Shikadai? — El muchacho asintió mientras se acostaba y apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de su abuela.

—Me gusta el clima, no me molesta como a papá aunque siento que es algo vacío.

—Lo es pero al mismo tiempo eso le da una calma, aunque no lo creas Suna está dentro de ti, eres un príncipe de la arena. —Acarició su cabello y el niño desvió la mirada, podía hacer eso pero no podría disminuir el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su abuela era… no entendía por qué lo hacía sonrojar mucho. —Te pareces mucho a tu madre cuando te sonrojas, no es necesario pasar tanto tiempo para darme cuenta que eres demasiado inteligente, como tu mamá y tu papá y me encanta esa forma de ser tuya eres muy relajado, algo que hizo falta cuando yo no estuve para mis hijos.

Shikadai se incorporó viendo a su abuela y tocó su hombro y ella sonrió, acarició su mejilla y se acercó para dejar un beso en su frente —Muchas gracias, Shikadai.

Quiso decir algo como "No es nada abuela "pero su boca no se abría, sentía sus mejillas arder, su abuela lo volvió a abrazar y ella comenzó a tararear una canción para después cantarla, Shikadai estaba atento hasta que llegó a una parte que él mismo entonó, al terminarla el niño tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Sólo sabía una parte de ella, mamá me la cantó un par de veces.

—Creo que es hora de volver, está a nada de que el sol se oculte.

* * *

—Estamos en casa y trajimos la cena

Kurenai los recibió, parecía aliviada y Mirai supo que acababa de volver de estar con Anko.

—Perfecto

Se sentaron en la mesa, charlando de todo y de nada, de su paseo por la aldea, Kurenai hablando de qué había sido de los demás ninjas de su generación, Hiruzen escuchaba atento, Konoamaru habló de su equipo, hablo de las misiones, al terminar la cena, Kurenai les dio las buenas noches a todos, abrazó a Hiruzen —Gracias

—Le daré tus saludos— Kurenai le sonrió y fue a su habitación, Mirai miraba a su primo y a su abuelo de manera alternaatva.

—Podemos dormir aquí si…

Se sentaron en el sillón, siguieron contándose nimiedades, sus dos nietos estaban a punto de caer dormidos pero se negaban, no querían.

—Ha sido un gran día pero al despertar siempre estaré con ustedes aunque no me puedan ver.

Y la sonrisa de ambos fue lo último que vio el tercer hokage.

* * *

—Tsunade-Sama!

Shizune se acercó al primer hokage quien llevaba a una niña en brazos, no le costó nada saber que era su maestra.

—Ella está bien, se durmió hace 20 minutos, supongo que volverá a la normalidad pronto, siento mucho habernos desaparecido yo no tengo nada contra ti.

Shizune negó con la cabeza—No se preocupe, no es la primera vez que Tsunade-sama me hace esto.

Caminaron tranquilamente, hablaban de la aldea y de Tsunade, hasta que se toparon con Hana Inuzuka.

—Shizune, que lindo novio. —Tanto el Senju como Shizune se sonrojaron y comenzaron a negarlo pero de nada servía, la muchaha estaba muy lejos.

—Lo siento, es que…

—No, no digas nada, está bien, eh… bueno, ya casi llegamos.

"Tsunade-Sama hubiera golpeado a Hana"

"Espero y Mito no esté viendo, me matará si es que eso es posible"

Llegaron a la casa de ambas, Shizune se ofreció a preparar algo, Hashirama agradeció pero dijo que estaba lleno, ella asintió, también había comido y ahora sólo necesitaba descansar, Hashirama acostó a su nieta y él se acostó a su lado, la observó dormir, estaba cansado, besó la frente de su princesa.

—Te quiero abuelo.

El hombre sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa al cabo de unas horas, la cena transcurrió tranquila, Temari se enternecía de sobre manera por la forma en la que Gaara no quería separarse de su madre, ni ella de él.

Por debajo de la mesa ella tomó la mano de su esposo, él la miró sorprendido pero no alejó su mano, se acercó para dejar un beso en su mejilla, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por nadie pero no quisieron decir nada.

Terminada la cena ninguno quería irse a dormir pero debían de hacerlo, Gaara y Kankurovolvían a Suna y Shikamaru había ido sólo unas cuantas horas al trabajo.

Karura salió al patió y encontró allí a su hija, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

—Gracias por haber cuidado de ellos

El labio inferior de Temari tembló, respiró hondo —No siempre estuve así

—Y lo puedo entender pero aun así, no dejaste de preocuparte, no dejaste de ver por ellos y al ver a Shikadai… Estoy feliz con tu felicidad, Temari, eres una gran madre.

Ambas se abrazaron sin darse cuenta que Kankuro, Gaara y Shikadai se acercaron, Karura besó la frente de todos ellos.

—No te vayas mamá— dijo Kankuro con voz entrecortada, todo el día se había vuelto tan blando pero poco le importaba.

—Nunca me he ido—tomó la mano de Gaara y la de su nieto y comenzó a cantar la misma canción de cuna, tanto Temari como Kankuro la reconocieron al instante, Gaara por su parte, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

Shikadai se despidió de ellos.

—Te quiero abuela—ella lo abrazó y le deseó buenas noches, Kankuro no podía con el cansancio y se fue a dormir, Temari y Gaara no querían separarse.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, espero y no pronto pero lo haremos— dijo con tono enigmático y Temari se despidió de su madre, Shikamaru estaba esperándola.

—Shikamaru— volteó ante el llamado de Karura —Gracias, hijo— el hombre asintió y se despidió con una sonrisa.

—Debes dormir, Gaara— el pelirrojo la miraba, sólo hacía eso.

—Iré contigo— aún no estaba convencido pero lo hizo, al levantarse Karura lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te amo y siempre lo haré, siempre estaré para ti mi pequeño niño— Karura besó a Gaara justo dónde estaba el tatuaje de éste, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos dejando que esa calidez lo invadiera, cuando abrió los ojos ella ya no estaba pero tenía razón, _ella seguía en él._


	2. Bonsái

**Growing Strong.**

 **I. Bonsái**

 _Los arboles bonsái son símbolo de paz, de la armonía entre la naturaleza, el hombre y el alma._

* * *

La pequeña abrazó más al hombre que dormía en su cama sin saber quién era, ambos dormían plácidamente en sus brazos, Minato se limitó a acercarla más pero eso hizo que la niña abriera los ojos y se encontrara con un hombre rubio.

— ¿Papi? — preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos, acarició la mejilla del hombre, no tenían esos bigotes como su padre y su cabello era más largo, Minato abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió de ver a una pequeña, se giró para ver la habitación, era la de una niña pequeña, de ella, supuso y su mirada volvió a ella, tenía los mismos ojos y esas marcas en las mejillas.

—Buenos días damita ¿Cómo… Cómo te llamas?

—Uzumaki Himawari, tú no eres mi papá. —Minato supo al instante quien era esa niña, se levantó de la cama y notó que un movimiento en falso y él hubiera caído, sonrió a la pequeña, era preciosa.

—Soy tu abuelo Minato— al decir eso la pequeña alzó ambas cejas y abrazó con fuerza al hombre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sintió una brisa fresca, era temprano pero no quería despertar ya que no tendría misión alguna por lo que se removió en su cama hasta que sintió que había algo que estorbaba, Boruto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mujer pelirroja, durmiendo cuan ancha era e incluso babeando.

—AHHHH QUÉ ES ESTO DATTEBASA.

La mujer despertó y le dio un buen golpe al niño, lo observó bien, se parecía demasiado a Naruto pero él estaba vivo y ahora debería verse más grande…

—NARUTO ¿POR QUÉ TE MORISTE? ¿QUIÉN TE MATÓ, 'TTEBANE?!

—Oiga loca, yo no soy mi papá! 'ttebasa— Boruto se enojó al ver a esa mujer, estaba en su habitación roncando, babeandoy ahora le acababa de pegar de nuevo.

—Boruto-kun— su madre entró al instante, su padre le siguió aunque bastante somnoliento.

—Mamá está loca me golpeó ttebasa

—A quien le dices loca, enano!

Naruto despertó en su totalidad al escuchar esa voz, miró a la mujer y entró a la habitación — ¿Mamá? — Hinata miró a la mujer totalmente sorprendida, Boruto vio a la mujer de nuevo y a su padre.

— ¿Abuela?

Kushina estaba a punto de golpear al niño ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle abuela? Pero su hijo, era todo un adulto y ese niño era tan parecido a él, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y sus ojos estaban humedecidos, se acercó a abrazar al niño con fuerza, Boruto estaba sorprendido y asustado del cambio de humor en la mujer, su deseo se había hecho realidad.

— ¿Qué es todo este ruido? — en el marco de la puerta apareció Minato con el traje de jonin a excepción del chaleco, tenía en brazos a Himawari, quien no lo quería soltar.

—Cariño, ella es…— Kushina se separó de Boruto y se acercó para ver a Himawari, Boruto por otro lado miró sumamente asombrado a su abuelo.

—PRECIOSA ''TTEBANE — Kushina extendió ambos brazos y Himawari saltó a los brazos de su abuela, Naruto seguía sorprendido hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro

—Buenos días hijo— Naruto puso su mano sobre la de él, tanto Minato como él se percataron de que no estaban bajo ningún jutsu, Minato sonrió y se acercó a Hinata que veía a su hija jugando con el largo cabello de Kushina.

—Siento molestarlos, no sé cómo o porqué estamos aquí y estoy 100% seguro que no estamos bajo ningún jutsu—suspiró tendiéndole una mano— aclarado esto soy el padre de Naruto y ella es Kushina, su madre, por tus ojos deduzco que eres una Hyuga.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente ante la presentación de su suegro.

—S- si yo yo soy Hi-Hinata Uzumaki

Kushina miró a su nuera sintiéndose idiota pues no había reparado en ella, era linda, llevaba un largo vestido color lila, estaba un poco despeinada debido a que Boruto y ella la habían despertado, habían despertado a todos, se notaba que era tan linda y tan tranquila.

Kushina bajó a Himawari quien de todas maneras la siguió pues estaba maravillada de su cabello

—Hola Hinata—la muchacha la miró con una sonrisa bastante tímida, Kushina la abrazó.

—Es muy linda tu esposa— dijo Minato quien se había quedado al lado de Naruto, Boruto seguía observando a su abuelo, éste notó que lo miraba.

—Hola Boruto—El muchacho alzó ambas cejas, se acercó a él y el adulto le revolvió el cabello.

—Cielos, creo que estoy viendo a un clon mío cuando tenía tu edad.

—Tú tienes el cabello más picudo— dijo Boruto mascullando por lo bajo.

—Hinata quisiera que fueras honesta conmigo ¿Podrías contestarme una pregunta?

Todos se giraron hacia ambas mujeres con interés.

—Claro Kushina-San

— ¿Naruto es un pervertido?

Hinata se puso totalmente roja, Boruto le había tapado las orejas a Himawari, Minato reía con nerviosismo.

— ¿QUÉEEEE? MAMÁ POR QUÉ PREGUNTAS ESO?!

—POBRE DE TI SI ES CIERTO, JIRAYA TE ENSEÑÓ COSAS SUCIAS, ESE JIRAYA. —Kushina miró a su esposo, alzando su puño a la altura de su pecho

—Y tú de que te ríes, sabes que ese viejo pervertido le pudo haber enseñado algo y él ha pervertido a Hinata.

—NO VAMOS A HABLAR DE ESTO AQUÍ, NO ES CIERTO, ERO-SENNIN NO ME ENSEÑÓ NADA.

—Kushina, Jiraya-sama fue su maestro pero puedo asegurar que Naruto sólo estaba preocupado en eso, ser mejor.

Kushina se sonrojó —Eso también me dijiste pero…—Volvió a sonrojarse, quedando del mismo color de su cabello.

Se quedaron unos segundos callados, Minato carraspeó y le ofreció los brazos a Himawari

—Pre-prepararé el desayuno—murmuró Hinata quien comenzaba a caminar.

—Te ayudo— dijo Kushina mientras ambas salían de la habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—TE VAS A COMER TODO LO QUE TE HE SERVIDO 'TTEBANE

—YA TE DIIJE QUE NO ME GUSTAN LAS MANZANAS Y DEBO IR CON EL TÍO SASUKE 'TTEBASA! — El rubio

—Creo que Sasuke estará bien con un día que no vayas a entrenar con él, tú podrías entrenar conmigo— mencionó Minato quien veía discutir a su nieto y a su esposa por tercera vez en el día, el rostro de Boruto se iluminó. —Entrenaremos juntos aunque también me gustaría dar un paseo por la aldea, podríamos hacerlo después de entrenar ¿Qué te parece?

Boruto estaba totalmente sorprendido, asintió mientras veía a su madre quien también le sonreía, después de haberse presentado a su suegro su suegra la miró fijamente unos segundos para abrazarla con fuerza diciendo que eso era lo que necesitaba Naruto, alguien sereno, con una gran voluntad y paciencia, cómo ella tenía a Minato, había preparado el desayuno junto a ella pero aun así se sentía extrañada teniéndola allí, no con miedo o con incomodidad sino el sentimiento de tristeza pues sabía que sólo estarían un solo día con ellos.

—Yo también quiero entrenar— Desde que había llegado, Himawari no se separaba de él, de hecho ella estaba sentada en sus piernas y este hecho hacía que Naruto hiciera pucheros y llorara por los rincones, prácticamente su princesa lo estaba ignorando lo que llevaba del día.

—Bueno, podemos ir de compras y pasear por la aldea y venir a cocinar, quiero cocinarte Hinata— exclamó Kushina totalmente ilusionada, Hinata por su parte abrió la boca y la cerró al instante.

—Preferiría hacerlo yo, no quisiera que se moleste además yo… bueno

—Tonterías, cocinaremos juntas, puedo hacer el postre si quieres— su nuera asintió.

— ¿Y… cómo te lo propuso? — dijo Kushina tan cerca de Hinata que ella dio un respingo, no se había sonrojado tanto desde hace casi 12 años.

Himawari se acercó a Kushina, su cabello tocaba el suelo, era tan hermoso, comenzó a trenzarlo como pudo —Quisiera tener tu cabello, abuelita.

Kushina la miró emocionada y la cargó. —Adorable, mi nieta es tan adorable.

 **.**

 **.**

—Creo que debo ir al trabajo, Shikamaru podría…— el teléfono de Naruto sonó y revisó el mensaje ante la mirada sorprendida de Minato al ver tal aparato.

 _¿Recuerdas esa vez que dijiste que deberíamos tomarnos un día libre y decirle a Kakashi que te reemplazara? Creo que hoy es el día, Gaara y Kankuro quisieron quedarse y queremos pasarlo en familia…_

Naruto alzó ambas cejas y contestó.

 _De acuerdo pero creo que como quiera iré a revisar unas cosas_

—De acuerdo, ¿Quién me acompaña a la oficina del Hokage? Necesito dejar las cosas bien al menos para un día.

Minato y Boruto se pusieron de pie.

—Más vale que vuelvan o si no los encontraremos! — dijo Kushina a modo de despedida, Hinata y Himawari la miraban sorprendidas al ver como algunos mechones de su cabello se levantaban, cuando vieron que ellos se habían marchado se giró y su mirada demostraba un brillo peligroso.

— ¿Entonces, me dirás su historia de amor?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tres rubios caminaban hacia la oficina del Hokage, Boruto fue quien tomó la palabra y le contó sobre los exámenes chunnin o más bien a partir del momento en el que los tipos malo habían llegado, el hecho no pasó desapercibido por Naruto pero no quería decir nada, su hijo parecía tan emocionado.

—Entonces le lancé un rasengan gigantesco ¿Pude hacer un rasengan en menos de dos semanas, me dijeron que el viejo tardó más, mi brazo estaba tan mal pero la tía Sakura lo sanó, lo hizo ver como si nada hubiera pasado.

Minato escuchaba con atención a su nieto.

—Hace poco estábamos entrenando, siempre estaba empatado con Sarada y con Mitsuki tuvo algunos problemas pero esta vez pude noquearlo, me ayudó el entrenamiento con mamá

— ¿Posees el byakugan, Boruto? —Preguntó curioso Minato pero al ver la mueca que hacía su nieto sentía que había tocado una pequeña herida.

—No, pero Himawari lo tiene, lo despertó el día que papá se convirtió en Hokage, destrocé su peluche favorito…

Minato tocó su hombro y le sonrió —No importa, eres bastante talentoso, a tu edad aún no había hecho un rasengan ni enfrentado a ninguno de esos seres, a tu edad hubieras vencido con facilidad a tu padre.

Boruto lo miró como si hubiera bajado del cielo.

Naruto sonrió, su padre había dicho lo que su hijo necesitaba y lo había hecho sentir mejor en sólo unos minutos, a Naruto le costó una invasión de alienígenas

Al llegar a la oficina se sorprendió de ver a Kakashi y a Shikamaru, ambos estaban sumamente impresionados por quien estaba junto al Hokage y a su hijo.

—Así que tu hijo también pidió un deseo—Boruto se crispó ante la rápida conclusión de Shikamaru quien pronto comenzó a explicar ese comentario ante las mirada de los demás.

—Y dejé a Temari y a sus hermanos con mi suegra, no quisiera arruinar ese momento pero no puedo negar que me gustaría estar allí, por eso vine a decirte la razón del mensaje que te envié.

Comenzaron a hablar de los asuntos y papeleo que no podría ser aplazado, Minato ayudó de gran manera que pudieron incluso adelantar algo más, Boruto era de las personas que se enojaría y comenzaría a reclamar que debían llevarlo a entrenar pero los vio tan animados, su padre no tenía esa cara de zombie tan habitual en ella.

—Están haciendo lo que siempre habían deseado, tu abuelo murió a los pocos meses que se hizo del puesto y tu padre ha pasado por guerras y demás y ahora está aquí —Boruto hizo una mueca ante el comentario de Kakashi pero era razón, se fijó en sus expresiones.

— ¿Qué tal fue conocer a tu abuela? —Boruto sintió un escalofrío y entrecerró los ojos.

Kakashi asintió, conocía a Kushina y recordaba cada momento en el que ella peleaba con Obito o cuando ella le dijo que era un niño arrogante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Entonces salimos de ese lugar y bueno… eh… Comenzamos a salir— Hinata pasó un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja y terminó de acomodar la vajilla que habían usado para el desayuno, se giró para ver a su hija y a su suegra en la mesa llorando.

—Naruto fue un tonto pero pudo arreglarlo y tú, estabas dispuesta a sacrificarte pero — Himawari la abrazó con fuerza y Kushina se sorbió los mocos.

Hinata se aceró mirando a Kushina, era muy parecida a Naruto, su carácter, su espíritu, apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella.

—Hagamos una cena especial, esos hombres volverán hasta la cena por lo que podemos salir nosotras— Himawari chilló de felicidad y corrió a su habitación.

—Entonces me pondré algo más apropiado ¿Quiere que le preste algo?

Kushina la miró y negó pero la siguió hasta su dormitorio, Hinata se puso su ropa de diario y peinó su cabello, cuando se giró vio a su suegra con una camisa naranja de su esposo y una falda de ella, le sonrió y puso ambas manos sobre la cintura.

—Estoy lista.

Escucharon como Himawari veía corriendo con su usual suéter y falda —Yo también, mamá.

Salieron de la casa y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que cocinarían, sabían de la comida favorita de Naruto pero deberían pensar en qué otras cosas estarían bien para los niños, Kushina estaba sorprendida por lo diferente que se veía la aldea, era más grande, había tiendas, edificios, incluso creía que había más habitantes, se detuvo cuando frente a ella estaba el monumento a los Hokage, pudo ver el rostro de su esposo y el de su hijo, sonrió de oreja a oreja, las personas que más amaba habían cumplido sus sueños y ella también.

— ¿Kushina? — Escuchó que alguien la llamaba, la pelirroja se volteó confundida, conocía esa voz y al encontrarse con esos ojos negros su corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

—ESTÁS VIVA— dijeron ambas al unísono.

Hinata miró a Sakura y ´se acercó a saludarla.

— ¿Quién es ella, Sakura-san? — La pelirrosa le sonrió y espero a que las mujeres dejaran de abrazarse o más bien de que Kushina soltara a Mikoto.

—Ella es Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke—Hinata alzó ambas cejas, cuando la mujer le miró Hinata notó el parecido de ella y Sasuke, era bastante linda, cuando Kushina por fin pudo soltar a Mikoto se encontró con una mirada tan fría de parte de su amiga, Sakura dio un respingo y Hinata sentía que estaba viendo a Sasuke, poco le faltaba para que Mikoto activara su sharingan.

—Oye sólo te abracé, a ti te gustaba que nos abrazáramos no me mires así.

—Tú hijo dejó a mi Sasuke sin un brazo! —Exclamó la pelinegra totalmente furiosa

Hinata tardó un poco en entender lo que decía Mikoto, Sakura palideció, estaba por decir algo pero ahogó un grito, su suegra había activado el sharingan, tres aspas.

—Mamá, abuela por fin las encuentro el abuelo y papá iban a…—Sarada se quedó petrificada al ver a su abuela con el sharingan, mirando amenazadoramente a esa mujer pelirroja.

— ¿Naruto hizo qué?! — Kushina puso su mano en su pecho, estaba asustada de ver a Mikoto activar su sharingan.

—Mi hijo tiene la mitad de su brazo izquierdo! — Mikoto la miraba con fiereza.

—Yo no sabía nada, Miko, nada de nada, mataré a ese tonto, no sabía.

Mikoto iba a decirle algo más a Kushina cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba la falda, Mikoto bajó la vista y vio a una niña pequeña que la miraba totalmente sorprendida, Mikoto la observó pero Kushina tomó a la pequeña.

—Golpeame si quieres pero no le hagas nada a Hima-chan

Mikoto cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos eran negros de nuevo, miró a la pequeña y a la chica que estaba junto a Kushina, una Hyuga.

Kushina a pesar de estar asustada miró a Mikoto y a su vez a la mujer (aunque por dentro quería decirle niña) de cabello rosa y una niña de cabello negro y anteojos, la pelirroja miró a su amiga y le sonrió.

—Te presento a mi nuera Hinata Uzumaki— Hinata miró a Kushina y después a Mikoto —Un placer conocerla, Mikoto-San.

Mikoto les sonrió —La esposa de Naruto es linda— dijo con un tono tan dulce, contrastando con el tono amenazante que uso hacía unos minutos —Pero no conoces a mi nuera, Sakura Uchiha

Kushina la miró, era de su misma estatura, un poco más delgada, mostraba parte de su vientre, tenía una frente enorme pero lo cubría con un flequillo, su cabello tenía un color sin igual.

—Tiene un cabello raro—Sakura frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Kushina.

—Mira quien habla ese color sólo lo he visto en los tomates que están a nada de pudrirse. —Dijo Sakura olvidándose de que estaba frente a la madre de su mejor amigo y frente a su nuera.

— ¿Qué dijiste frentona? — Hinata y Sarada se miraron espantadas, Sakura cerró el puño.

El cabello de Kushina parecía levantarse, ella también estaba a punto de pelear cuando reparó en el diamante en la frente de Sakura.

—Mito-Sama también tenía un diamante como el tuyo y su nieta… —Kushina sintió escalofríos al recordar a la sannin, ella había presenciado la vez que esa mujer casi mata a Jiraya.

—Mito… ¿Usted conoció a Tsunade-Shisou? —Sakura sabía el nombre de la abuela de su maestra pues Tsunade la llegó a mencionar en unos de sus entrenamientos.

— ¿Quién es ella Hima-Chan? —preguntó por lo bajo Sarada, la pequeña que se había acercado a su madre y a Sarada le sonrió —Ella es mi abuela, es la mamá de papá.

— ¿La mamá del séptimo? —Sarada la vio de nuevo totalmente impresionada y se giró a Himawari — ¿Tu hermano también pidió un deseo a la estrella?

Kushina se presentó ante Sakura y ella le dijo que era la compañera de equipo de Naruto, Mikoto por su parte se sorprendió de ver allí a Sarada.

—Sarada-Chan, creí que estarías con Sasuke y con tu abuelo. —la pequeña recordó entonces la razón por la que estaban allí. —Ah, papá y el abuelo querían hablar, dar un paseo y tal vez entrenar yo obviamente quise ir pero…

—Tu eres la nieta de Miko? — Kushina ya estaba sobre Sarada, observándola, frunciendo el ceño, los labios, rascándose la barbilla. —Te pareces a Mikoto, aunque la frente y los ojos son de tu mamá… ¿Eres la novia del enano cabezón de mi nieto?

Sarada se puso roja, Mikoto cubrió su rostro con sus manos y Sakura enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Están de compras? — Dijo Hinata de repente salvando a Sarada de decir algo o simplemente salvándola de un momento incómodo.

—Sí, estábamos comprando cosas para la comida y también la cena pero al parecer será sólo la cena— Contestó Mikoto a Hinata.

—Podemos comprar juntas pero necesito hablar sobre Naruto y lo del brazo ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en unas horas? — Apenas dijo eso y Kushina jaló a Hinata.

—Mikoto-San yo le expliqué como perdió el brazo Sasuke…—murmuró Sakura preocupada, no había visto a su suegra con el sharingan.

—Lo sé pero pensé que sería divertida la tunda que le daría a Naruto además de que de alguna forma tenía que desquitarme por las cosas que le dijo a mi nuera, sabía que te diría algo así ¿Vamos a comprar los ingredientes?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Entonces crees que no sólo Shikadai y Boruto pidieron un deseo? — preguntó el rubio, se habían tardado más de lo que habían prometido pero Minato comenzó a enseñarle unas cosas al pequeño.

—Eso creo, cuando venía hacia acá creí ver a Mirai con el tercer Hokage—Shikamaru se encogió de hombros —Tal vez deberíamos….

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Minato se puso enfrente de su nieto, tragó saliva a la persona que estaba entrando, tenía 9 mechones de su cabello alzados, caminando a grandes zancadas.

—NARUTO— No le importo el chico que estaba a su lado, le dio un buen golpe a su hijo y después otro. —DEJASTE AL HIJO DE MIKOTO SIN UN BRAZO, QUERÍAMOS QUE FUERAN AMIGOS

Shikamaru estaba pálido al ver a esa mujer, retrocedió —Bueno Naruto, yo… Adiós.

—MAMÁ, FUE HACE MUCHO PERO NO ES COMO TU CREES— Apenas pudo decir algo más y Kushina le dio otro golpe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Si quieres puedes descansar, nosotros podemos ir al campo de entrenamiento— Minato puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo y él se sorbió los mocos y se talló la cabeza.

—Estaré bien, ¿Mamá te llegó a pegar así? — Su padre rió pero negó con la cabeza —No, bueno sólo una vez, fuimos a unas aguas termales o más bien coincidimos, Jiraya-Sama estaba espiando, Tsunade lo descubrió, ella sola se encargó de él y Kushina me golpeó porque no impedí que Jiraya-San lo hiciera—Minato se acarició el costado y tanto Boruto como Naruto temblaron.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, Minato estuvo entrenando combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Boruto.

—Tu puño suave es impresionante— Decía entre movimiento, los bloqueaba a la perfección pero no por eso no podía evitar no notar lo preciso y rápido que era su nieto, vio como invocaba unos clones de sombra, ahora atacaban desde varios puntos, estaban a punto de darle un buen golpe cuando vio que uno de ellos estaba por lanzar un rasengan, pudo moverse a tiempo pero vio que este se había desvanecido, hizo desaparecer unos clones y entonces sintió un empujón, sintió como si alguien hubiera rasgado su ropa, casi pero entonces vio que Boruto también lo notó y pudo inmovilizarlo.

—Me pudiste tocar y es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos— Boruto se sonrojó, Naruto lo veía con sentimientos entrecortados, ver a su hijo con su padre era algo hermoso pero al mismo tiempo por un momento no veía a Boruto sino a el mismo entrenando con su padre, el rubio suspiró, ese pudo haber sido él.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar en dónde comer algo.

—Hamburguesas—Dijo Boruto emocionado mientras alzaba sus brazos y los colocaba tras su nuca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaban comiendo unos dangos, viendo a la gente pasar, Kushina tenía una mirada nostálgica.

—Listo— dijo Himawari alzando los brazos, tanto Kushina como Hinata sonrieron a la pequeña, Kushina se palpó el cabello y rió

—Gracias Hima-chan ¿Cómo se ve, Hinata?

—Hima hizo un gran trabajo.

Y lo era, eran varias trenzas que sujetaban el cabello sin trenzar, las trenzas tenían flores, broches y uno que otro listón que Hima tenía una pequeña mochila que había llevado con ella, las flores las habían comprado hacia unos minutos. Kushina suspiró de nuevo.

— ¿En qué piensa, Kushina-san?

Kushina la miró, su nuera era tan diferente ella pero no el mal sentido, era tan linda, era paciente y la escuchaba.

—Pensaba en lo diferente que todo hubiera sido si no hubiéramos muerto o si uno de los dos hubiera vivido ¿Naruto hubiera tenido las mismas motivaciones? ¿Sería igual de terco? ¿De poderoso? Minato me contó un poco de lo que pasó en esa guerra, siempre he tenido interrogantes, imaginando mundos alternos y ahora te conozco me siento bien al saber que mi sueño fue cumplido, él ha sido amado, y si la historia hubiera sido otra siento que tú lo hubieras amado, simplemente lo siento.

Hinata puso su mano sobre la de ella —Lo hago y lo haría siempre, gracias por confiar en mí, Kushina-san.

—Debo admitir que esas cosas eran buenas—Dijo Minato quien caminaba al lado de Naruto.

—Me hubiera gustado conocer al padre de Sasuke-San—Desde que su abuela entró a golpear a su padre, explicó que la madre de Sasuke también había aparecido al igual que su padre, a Boruto le dio curiosidad y lo única opción era el de tener que preguntarle después a Sarada.

—Fugaku es muy parecido a Sasuke, Boruto—Su abuelo tenía las manos en los bolsillo al igual que él —Era muy serio, las únicas veces que lo veía sonreír y ser bastante amable era cuando estaba con Mikoto o con el hermano de Sasuke.

Boruto trató de recordar alguna ocasión en la que su maestro sonreía al lado de su esposa y no recordaba o más bien no recordaba ver a ambos ya que siempre veía a su sensei en el bosque dónde entrenaban aunque la madre de Sarada era muy agradable, era linda.

Se sonrojó ante tal pensamiento y negó con la cabeza.

Llevaban ya unas horas de haber llegado a la casa, vieron a Hinata y a Kushina riendo y platicando en la cocina, Minato se había sonrojado al ver a Kushina con ese peinado, se veía bastante linda.

Himawari los recibió totalmente enojada pues no la habían llevado con ella.

—Eres muy pequeña, podrías haber estorbado un poco. —murmuró Boruto a modo de broma pero Himawari lo tomó como un insulto, frunció el ceño y escuchó a su padre gemir asustado, se giró para ver a su hermana y corrió pues la pequeña tenía activado el byakugan, se acercó y padre e hijo corrieron.

— ¿Qué tanto están gritando y corriendo? —Dijo Kushina mientras sacaba del horno unos roles de canela cuyo aroma hizo que a Minato y a hinata se les hiciera agua la boca.

Volvió a escuchar gritos y Minato fue a verlos, se supone que habían ido a refrescarse, él fue el primero en asearse, el cuarto Hokage vio a su nieta tratando de abrir una puerta.

—Los puedo ver, puedo ver que están escondidos en el armario de papi.

—Himawari— Minato dio un respingo cuando su nieta se giró y unos ojos blancos lo observaban, se acercó a ella —Siento no haberte llevado princesa, pero creí que te ibas a aburrir mucho, puedo jugar un rato contigo ¿Quieres? Jugaremos a lo que tú quieras.

La puerta se abrió y Naruto abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, ambos chillaron de miedo y más cuando escucharon que el armario también se abría, Boruto vio a su abuelo quien llevaba en brazos a Himawari, ambos llevaban una especie de corona.

—Entonces ella lleva los pantalones— Hinata asintió ante la conclusión de la pelirroja acerca del carácter de Himawari.

—Desde que noqueó a Naruto, Boruto hace lo imposible por no hacerla enojar, mi padre y yo hemos tratado de ayudarle a dominarlo pero es un poco difícil ya que es algo hiperactiva.

—Pero Hima, yo siempre soy el príncipe— Naruto estaba totalmente desconsolado moviendo el gorro con cuernos que llevaba puesto, Boruto bufaba.

—Ya no eres mi príncipe, ¿Quién me defenderá del dragón malo?

Minato apareció con una pequeña espada y con la otra mano se detenía la corona que su nieta le había prestado, le pegó levemente a su hijo, tumbándole el gorro, Boruto empujó a su padre para que éste cayera.

—Mi príncipe—Himawari se acercó a su abuelo pero se detuvo — ¿Dónde está mi corcel?

Boruto se acercó a ella, inclinándose para que pudiera subirse.

La cena fue la mejor que había comido, Hinata era la mejor haciendo ramen pero Minato no lo dijo pues sabía que Kushina se las haría pagar, por otra parte extrañaba los panecillo, postres y demás hechos por su esposa, Minato estaba por quitarse la corona de plástico al ver que Himawari estaba distraída.

—Abuelo, no te quites la corona.

La hora de dormir se acercaba pero ninguno quería hacerlo y gracias a una idea de Himawari decidieron hacer una pijamada, ella se acomodó entre sus abuelos, al otro lado de Minato estaba Boruto y después su Naruto quien seguía inconsolable por la indiferencia de su hija, Hinata estaba al lado de Kushina quien antes de acomodarse le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Naruto

—Vi la roca Hokage y estoy tan orgullosa de ti— le dio otro beso a Boruto

—Trata de ser un poco más cortés, enano— le dio otro abrazo y le sonrió, al poco tiempo de que Himawari se quedó dormida, Kushina también lo hizo pero en lugar de abrazar a su nieta durmió abrazada de una sonrojada Hinata, Minato por su parte se durmió abrazando a su dos nietos, Naruto observaba la escena conmovido y supo que no po´día quedarse así, buscó rápidamente su cámara y tomó una foto, se acomodó de nuevo y cerró sus ojos.

—Buenas noches Naruto—Dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo, él los escuchó y minutos después abrió de nuevo sus ojos pero ellos ya no estaban allí.


	3. Cerezo

**Growing Strong**

 **I. Cerezo**

 _El cerezo o sakura se asocia con la fragilidad y la transitoriedad de la vida así como la fortaleza, la belleza de la naturaleza y el renacimiento que trae la primavera._

* * *

Sabía que era temprano y no tenía ninguna misión pero podría aprovechar el día para entrenar con su padre antes de que Boruto llegara y planeara hacer lo mismo, estaba por levantarse pero no quería ya que la cama se sentía tan cálida pero apretada, como si hubiera dos personas a su lado, Sarada abrió los ojos y vio a un hombre y a una mujer que parecían abrazarla mientras dormía.

—AHHHHHH SHAAAANNNNAROOOOO

Tanto el hombre y la mujer se levantaron y vieron a Sarada, él hombre estaba por tomarla del cuello cuando se escuchó un ruido tan fuerte, la puerta de su habitación había sido derribada de un puñetazo, Sarada que había sido su madre aun cuando no tenía los lentes puestos, pudo ver que su padre entraba con katana en mano.

Los veía un poco borrosos pero como estaban cerca de ella, Sarada notó que el hombre tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, parecía de la edad de su padre y la mujer a su lado era como ver a su padre pero en mujer, se fijó en sus padres, su madre llevaba la camisa de su padre mal abrochada y su padre sólo llevaba pantalones, Sarada se sonrojó totalmente y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, Sakura quien se quedó estática al ver a las personas que estaban al lado de su hija reparó en el gesto que ella hizo y entendió el porqué, ella también se sonrojó, Sarada era más lista de lo que quería admitir pero no era momento para pensar en eso.

—Ustedes— escuchó la voz ronca de Sasuke y notó que los apuntaba con la katana.

—Sa-Sasuke— dijeron el hombre y la mujer totalmente sorprendidos, el hombre no dejaba de fruncir el ceño, tenía el sharingan y el rinnegan activado pero después de un minuto sus hombros se destensaron, Sakura los miró de nuevo, la mujer estaba pálida y había cubierto su boca, parecía a punto de llorar, el padre de Sasuke estaba de la misma manera que éste, serio y observándolo con preocupación.

—Sasuke-kun—Le llamó Sakura pero él no volteó

Sarada miró a esas dos personas y después lo comprendió pero no cabía de su asombro ¿Había pedido un deseo y éste se había cumplido?

—Mi sueño se volvió realidad— dijo en voz baja pero todos en la habitación la escucharon, las piernas de Sakura temblaban pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando vieron como la mujer de cabello largo y negro se había desmayado.

—Mikoto— dijo el hombre mientras sostenía a su esposa.

—Mamá— susurró Sasuke al dejar caer la katana en el suelo, eran ellos, no había ningún jutsu, no eran otras personas usando un jutsu de transformación.

— ¡Mamá! — Sarada corría hacia su dirección y fue lo bastante rápido por lo que pudo sostener a su esposa quien también se había desmayado.

— ¿Mamá? — preguntó Fugaku al ver a la niña, después a Sasuke y finalmente a Sakura quien después de un par de segundos abrió los ojos.

—Sasuke-kun ellos. — su esposo asintió y ella los miró, vio que Mikoto seguía inconsciente, Fugaku la había tomado a tiempo y recostado en la cama, Sakura se acercó a ella, Sarada iba detrás de su madre, se acercó a Mikoto y tocó su frente.

—Soy ninja médico— dijo mirando a Fugaku, tal vez para que éste estuviera más tranquilo, Sakura revisó a la mujer y suspiró.

—Está bien, sólo fue el asombro como me pasó a mí, despertará en unos minutos, Sarada quítale las sandalias para que esté un poco más cómoda, iré a preparar un té— Sakura sonrió al ver a Mikoto Uchiha era más hermosa de lo que había imaginado, después miró al hombre que estaba de pie.

—Yo… yo eh… soy Sakura Ha

—Sakura Uchiha, ella es mi esposa y ella es Sarada, mi hija. — Sasuke la interrumpió pero no importó, esas palabras, el tono en el que lo dijo y lo más importante a quien se lo había dicho.

Fugaku estaba tan confundido e impresionado ¿En dónde estaba? Sasuke era… era un adulto, tendría casi su edad y tenía una niña, una niña tan… parecida a él.

—Abuelo Fugaku— el aludido sintió como algo oprimía su pecho al escuchar la voz de la niña, ella se acercó al mueble que había junto a su cama y se puso sus anteojos.

—Yo… Pondré el té. — se excusó.

—Yo me encargo de la puerta— exclamó Sasuke al ver que su esposa miraba los pedazos de madera, ella asintió y apenas estuvo fuera de su campo de visión corrió a su recamara para vestirse de manera correcta.

Sasuke se inclinó juntando en un montón de pequeños pedazos de madera, Sarada se acercó

—Ten cuidado Sarada, podrías clavarte una astilla.

La pequeña asintió, Fugaku no salía de ese ensimismamiento pero hizo lo mismo que esos dos pelinegros y comenzó a recoger los pedazos grandes, cuando se acercó a Sasuke se quedó mirando lo que era parte de su brazo izquierdo.

—Fue en una pelea con el actual Hokage, Naruto, él también perdió el brazo pero Tsunade Senju le hizo una protesis, también a mí pero la rechacé —Fugaku y Sarada lo miraron impresionados, Sarada no sabía bien a bien la razón del porqué su padre no tenía un brazo, ella tomó el pequeño montón de su padre y lo tiró a la basura junto con su pedazos, el abuelo Fugaku, acercó las partes de la puerta que aún tenían buen tamaño, su nuera tenía una fuerza descomunal y era ninja médico, dirigió su mirada a su esposa que seguía dormida.

—Despertará pronto, mamá a veces se desmaya pero no es nada grave— La niña le sonrió, era muy linda, le llamaba la atención que usara anteojos ¿Podía usar el sharingan? Miró de nuevo a Sasuke y éste miraba a Sarada.

—Yo… ayer pasó una estrella fugaz y pedí un deseo, no creo en esas cosas pero aun así decidí pedir conocer a mis abuelos y bueno desperté porque sentía que me estaban abrazando.

Fugaku le sonrió y vio como ella se sonrojaba.

— ¿Cuántos años han pasado después de la guerra? —Sasuke se sorprendió pero tal vez él se refería a las guerras de su época —Itachi nos contó cosas—Sasuke sintió un gran escalofrío recorrer cada célula de su ser al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

— ¿Les contó? —preguntó extrañado Sasuke quien se había levantado al no ver nada de madera en el suelo, qué tenía que ver Itachi

—Nosotros estábamos juntos en… bueno, cuando volvió nos contó lo que habías hecho, nos contó que había una guerra y él había revertido el Edo Tensei.

Sasuke respiró hondo, vio a su hija que lo miraba curiosa y después a su padre, al parecer tenían mucho de qué hablar —Deberíamos bajar.

—Yo me quedaré hasta que la abuela despierte— Dijo Sarada aun sin entender la razón, Sasuke levantó la katana y asintió dándole a su hija una tenue sonrisa, Fugaku por su parte seguía mirando a su nieta totalmente curioso, apenas salieron de la habitación Sasuke habló.

—Han pasado casi 15 años, Sarada tiene 12 años.

Sasuke le explicó lo que había pasado después de que Itachi había deshecho el Edo Tensei, Fugaku lo seguía sin decir nada, simplemente escuchando a su hijo y observando la casa, cuando bajaron pudo ver a su nuera en la cocina, sus miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió tímidamente, salieron al patio.

—Entonces el sabio de los seis caminos se nos apareció a Naruto y a mí…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sacó los vasos para el té respirando hondo, sus manos no dejaban de temblar, ella y Sasuke habían despertado, se habían besado y luego estaban, sintió su rostro arder, luego escucharon a Sarada gritar, ella simplemente tomó lo primero que encontró y era la camisa de Sasuke, él se levantó como loco buscando sus pantalones, tumbó la puerta y vio a sus suegros, sus suegros! "Calma Sakura, calma" se dijo una y otra vez mentalmente mientras sacaba todo para preparar el desayuno, tenía que quedarle perfecto, más que perfecto.

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada se acercó cuando escuchó un quejido, Mikoto abrió los ojos y lo primero que observó fue a esa hermosa niña, parecía haberse cambiado ya, le sonreía pero se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba.

—Te desmayaste, mamá pudo despertarte por así decirlo pero al parecer estabas algo cansada, llevas dormida unos 10 minutos. —No era buena explicando pero al menos contestó la pregunta habitual de las personas que se desmayaban.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Dijo Mikoto sentándose en la cama, Sarada se acercó a ella.

—Uchiha Sarada— Mikoto acarició su mejilla, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, ellos se habían reencontrado con Itachi, lo había perdonado, siempre lo había hecho y le había contado el camino de Sasuke, sentía miedo, dolor por Sasuke pues sabía lo que era estar en la oscuridad, sabía de la tristeza, ella había despertado su sharingan de la misma manera que todos los Uchihas, pero todas las acciones de su hijo menor, al ver a la niña, a su nieta, Sasuke había cambiado, había tenido una redención y ahora tenía una nieta hermosa, sintió como Sarada acariciaba sus mejillas y se dio cuenta que le estaba limpiando sus lágrimas, ella también parecía a punto de llorar, se acercó a ella a abrazarla con fuerza, Mikoto recibió el abrazo encantada.

—Creo que deberíamos con tu mamá—Sarada asintió, ambas bajaron y vieron a Sakura totalmente concentrada en el desayuno, llevaba un mandil de un color rosa muy suave, cuando se giró se sobresaltó un poco.

 **/**

 **/**

—Mikoto-San, yo… yo soy Sakura Uchiha, soy la…

—La esposa de Sasuke-kun— Mikoto le sonrió y se acercó a su lado —Huele muy bien, déjame ayudarte al menos a sacar los platos.

Ambas tocaron un plato y Sakura se sonrojó, Mikoto le sonrió —Parece que Sasuke-kun aún sigue siendo remilgoso a la hora de comer — Sakura se sorprendió por el comentario.

—Siempre pensé eso, ni si quiera Sarada pone tantos peros a la hora de comer.

— ¿Sigue robando tomates mientras preparas algo? — Sakura y Mikoto rieron, Sarada simplemente las veía sonriente pero aun quería conocer al abuelo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Kaguya Otsuki— Fugaku repitió el nombre de esa mujer, estaba impresionado por lo que su hijo le había revelado, el engaño de Madara, el Tsukyomi Infinito. —Seguiremos hablando de eso después, entonces ¿Ella es mi nieta?

—Sí, Sarada. Es mucho más fuerte que yo cuando tenía su edad, quiere ser Hokage al igual que Itachi

—Tu esposa—Fugaku no sabía que decir, no sabía si quiera que pensar de ella, nada malo, eso era seguro pero le sorprendían los gustos de su hijo.

—Ella era mi compañera de equipo, ella nos ayudó a Naruto y a mí a derrotar a Kaguya, es la única discípula de Tsunade, ella —Sasuke se quedó callado —Ella siempre trató de evitar que me fuera de la aldea, salvarme de la oscuridad. —Sasuke miró a otra parte, sus mejillas se habían tornado de un color rosado.

"¿Enserio dije eso?"

"Ella es de quien nos mencionó Itachi" pensó Fugaku, se sorprendió de la mirada evasiva de su hijo, así que él también prefería no hablar de esos temas, a diferencia de Itachi quien era como Mikoto.

Sasuke se levantó —¿Itachi les contó todo?

Fugaku hizo lo mismo y observó a Sasuke, su mirada era verdadera preocupación, Fugaku le puso una mano en su hombro —Tenemos tiempo para hablar de esto.

Entraron a la casa ante la mirada curiosa de la pelinegra.

—Sarada— La mirada del abuelo era algo que la hacía sentir nerviosa ¿Qué le habría dicho su padre? Fugaku puso una mano sobre su cabello y le sonrió.

—Vamos anata, puedes ser más cariñoso a Itachi siempre lo traías en brazos hasta los cuatro años y después tu e Itachi peleaban por quien cargaría a Sasuke.

Los hombros de Fugaku se tensaron ante el comentario de su esposa, retiró la mano y fue hacia la mesa, Sarada vio a su padre y abrió la boca al ver la expresión de su padre, estaba sonrojado, su padre estaba sonrojado, se sentaron a desayunar, la comida de Sakura era deliciosa.

— ¿No tienes una misión, Sarada? —Pregunto Sakura, se habían levantado temprano, bastante pero por otras razones.

—Sarutobi-sensei dijo que era nuestro día libre y yo pensaba practicar algunos jutsus con papá antes de que llegara Boruto.

— ¿Boruto?

— ¿Sarutobi-sensei?

Mikoto y Fugaku preguntaron al mismo tiempo, ambos creyeron que se les estaba cediendo la palabra y hablaron.

— ¿Cuál Sarutobi?

— ¿Tienes un hermano mayor o es tu novio?

De pronto tanto como Sasuke y Sarada se crisparon ante la pregunta de Mikoto quien frunció el ceño al ver que su esposo no había captado que era su turno de preguntar, Sakura simplemente tosió un poco al escuchar lo del hermano mayor.

—Konohamaru, es nieto del tercer Hokage y es mi sensei, Boruto Uzumaki es mi compañero y el discípulo de papá, no es mi novio y no tengo hermanos.

"Así que el nieto del tercer hokage enseña a Sarada, debe ser un ninja bastante serio y respetable"Fugaku no pasó desapercibido el hecho del discípulo de Sasuke pero al escuchar su apellido debía ser hijo de Naruto"

— ¿No te gustaría tener un hermano? —El comentario de Mikoto fue del más inocente pero Sasuke tosió como si se estuviera asfixiando al igual que Sakura, ambos estaban sonrojados, Sarada simplemente se puso pensativa.

—Claro que quisiera un hermano y como papá ya se quedará sería bueno.

— ¿Se quedará? —Sus abuelos no entendieron ese comentario y era obvio que no lo harían, Sakura no sabía que decir pero Sasuke tomó la palabra.

—Estuve en una misión tratando de encontrar información sobre de dónde provenía Kaguya, hace poco pudimos deshacernos de unas personas que la buscaban, no creo que estemos por fin en paz de manera permanente pero eso es obvio, esa misión duró 11 años.

Se quedaron callados, no sabían cómo reaccionar.

"Lo hice por el bien del mundo, lo hice por ellas" Sasuke no pensaba decir eso pero Sakura lo sabía, con eso era suficiente, le dio otro trago al té, mirando a su padre.

"11 años lejos de la aldea, de su esposa y su hija buscando algún rastro de esa mujer, son demasiados años de todas formas pero Sasuke era el único capaz de realizar tal misión, tiene el mangeyko sharingan eterno y el rinnegan en el otro ojo, yo mismo pude ver y él me lo enseñó" Fugaku meditaba una explicación pero no la diría, no sabía que decir.

"Sasuke-kun debería darles más detalles, lo hizo por el bien de todos, por el bien de Sarada, además estuvo con nosotras hasta que Sarada tenía un año, si hablo es capaz de decir que no debería" Sakura respiró hondo.

"11 años en los que dejó a Sakura y a Sarada, solas, Sakura crió a Sarada ella sola, la protegió, la única Uchiha, las únicas Uchihas, de seguro ni siquiera mantenían contacto por miedo a que interceptaran mensajes, Sara-chan no conoció a Sasuke-kun"

—Protegió a todo el mundo, esos hombres querían destruirnos a todos, fue durante mis primeros exámenes chunnin, mamá ayudó a todos a evacuar la arena, curó a todos los heridos y papá se transportó a esa dimensión y ahora está con mamá y yo —Sarada bajó la vista, nadie decía nada pero no querían que juzgaran mal a papá.

— ¿Eres chunnin, Sarada? —Preguntó interesado Fugaku.

—La única de mi equipo—La respuesta hizo que su abuelo sonriera y la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse —Boruto presentará de nuevo esta vez, quiso esperar más tiempo y cuando es por segunda vez no es necesario estar que sea tu equipo…

— ¿Qué tal tus jutsus de fuego? — Sasuke sonrió débilmente al recordar cuando practicaba con su padre pero sintió una pizca de culpabilidad, no había podido pasar tiempo con su hija y enseñárselos, ni siquiera al idiota de Boruto.

—No pero soy muy buena con los shuriken y kunai —Sarada se encogió de hombros.

—Podría enseñarte

Sarada se levantó totalmente contenta y salió corriendo a su habitación —No tardo nada

Sakura y Mikoto sonrieron, no lo iba a pensar dos veces, ellas estaban recogiendo la mesa y Fugaku y Sasuke siguieron hablando en dónde se habían quedado, escucharon que tocaban la puerta, Sakura se acercó y se encontró con Moegi

—Moegi-Chan ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien?

La muchacha respiró hondo, parecía agitada —Tsunade Sama se dio un día libre en el hospital y Shizune bueno, está con ella, la vi y me dijo que si podría ir a hacer un chequeo a algunos pacientes, sabe que son sus días libres pero ambas no están.

Sakura suspiró al menos podría darles privacidad a Sasuke-kun y a sus padres.

—Ya te alcanzo, Moegi— la pelirroja asintió y se marchó.

Sasuke seguía hablando con su padre pero vio a Sakura — ¿Pasó algo?

—Si, al parecer Tsunade-shisou salió con Shizune y me mandaron para que revisara a unos pacientes, no tardaré mucho.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte, Sakura-chan? Sarada estará con Sasuke-kun y con Fugaku— Mikoto la miraba con una sonrisa a la que no podría decirle que no.

—Claro Mikoto-san

—Así podemos comprar más cosas para la comida y la cena

Sarada bajó y vio que su mamá y su abuela se preparaban para salir.

—Tengo unas cosas en el hospital, volveremos pronto— Explicó Sakura a modo de despedida, todos salieron, aunque Sasuke, Fugaku y Sarada solo caminarían unos cuantos metros para ir a uno de los terrenos para entrenar, Sakura vió a Sasuke con una sonrisa, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, no se despedían con un beso, se sentía tonta pensando que él haría eso.

—Entonces las veremos después—Fugaku estaba por darse media vuelta cuando escuchó que Mikoto carraspeó, todos voltearon a verla, miraba a su esposo etrañada ¿Acaso quería hacerse el rudo?

Fugaku, tensó la mandíbula y suspiró se acercó a su esposa y dejó un beso en su mejilla, Mikoto lo abrazó antes de que él diera un paso hacia atrás y acarició su mejilla y dejó un rápido un beso en sus labios.

Sakura y Sarada los veían totalmente emocionadas, a nada de soltar un chillido y se giraron para ver a Sasuke, él estaba viendo hacia otra parte totalmente.

—Sasuke-chan ¿Ya te despediste de Sakura? — Sakura ya estaba más cerca de Mikoto y se giró para ver a Sasuke.

—Nos vemos luego.

—Va a ceder, yo lo sé, no te preocupes Sakura-chan—Mikoto ya llevaba consolándola varios minutos —Parece un niño engreído pero ahora su mamá puede regañarlo.

Sakura rió nerviosa—No se preocupe, Sasuke nunca expresa sus sentimientos en público

—Sólo hay que darles un empujón, mira a Fugaku. — Mikoto miraba lo distinta que era la aldea ahora, se notaba que Sakura era muy querida pues cada tanto la saludaban. —Sakura ese diamante en tu frente me recuerda al de Tsunade-San…

—Oh, bueno…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella tenía el sharingan, no podía creerlo, aun cuando tenía una aspa lo dominaba de una manera excelente, ella observó los símbolos usados para el jutsu bola de fuego.

—Bien, aquí voy.

Fugaku y Sasuke retrocedieron y vieron a Sarada realizaron los sellos.

—Lo despertó por la emoción que le provocaba verme después de tanto tiempo, me fui de misión a los varios meses de que ella tenía un año.

No dijeron más pues quedaron sorprendido al ver que Sarada había hecho una gran llamarada, del mismo tamaño que a Sasuke le había costado demasiado, Sasuke sintió tanto orgullo por ella y Fugaku estaba igual que él, se aproximó a Sarada y puso sus manos en sus hombros y la acercó a él.

—Enserio eres mi nieta, Sarada.

Sarada se giró para abrazarlo con fuerza, Fugaku le correspondió aunque no con la misma efusividad de su nieta.

Sasuke sonrió al verlos, apretó sus labios con fuera, era una escena que muchas veces imaginó pero al mismo tiempo detestaba por lo imposible que sería.

—Podríamos intentar unos más complejos, los dominarás al instante—Sarada asintió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya había revisado el papeleo, checado a varios pacientes sin dejar de contestar y contarle más cosas a Mikoto, pues cuando le explicó que ella había sido la discípula de Tsunade quiso saber más de ella, de la guerra, sobre Sasuke.

—Bueno y entonces le dije a Naruto que no esperaría a que él trajera a Sasuke de vuelta por eso fui directamente con Tsunade, pasaron esos años, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar yo estba convencida de que podría traerlo de vuelta, lo encontré y le dije que volviera. —Terminó de curar la fractura del muchacho y se acercó a otra mujer, no sabía si quería seguir contando.

—No te detengas Sakura, Itachi me contó muchas cosas pero eso no.

Sakura asintió y siguió contándole a Mikoto, habló de la cumbre de los 5 kages, lo que le siguió todo aunque deteniéndose cuando su suegra decía que tenía conocimiento de ciertas cosas aunque para ese entonces no estaba tan al tanto, contaba todo con cierto miedo, y es que ¿Qué madre no podría reaccionar así con todo lo que hizo su hijo.

—Cuando desperté del Genjutsu fui en busca de ellos y los vi a ambos demasiado heridos, más de lo que los había dejado Kaguya, se estaban desangrando pero pude detener el sangrado y cerrar las heridas, Sasuke me pidió perdón, reconstruimos la aldea en cuestión de semanas, y meses, apenas Naruto y él se recuperaron, Sasuke dijo que debía hacer un viaje de redención, me dijo que yo no tenía que ver con sus pecados pero que me buscaría cuando volviera, volvió después de casi dos años y medio, tuvimos una misión, pero antes de ésta habíamos hablado, salido un poco.

Para este momento ya habían salido del Hospital y caminaban hacia el centro pero se detuvieron en una banca, observando a las personas pasar.

—No se necesita pasar tanto tiempo junto a él para formalizar una relación, a pesar de todo nunca pudo cortar un lazo contigo, te amaba, te ama pero tú, siempre lo amaste a pesar de todo, después de tanto al final Sasuke si pudo abrirse ante alguien, tenía tanto miedo que él no amara, no amara a nadie más que a nosotros —Mikoto miró a Sakura y colocó una mano sobre la suya —Muchas gracias Sakura.

Sakura ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos y abrazó con fuerza a Mikoto y ésta le correspondió el abrazo al instante, al final de todo ahora tenía dos hijas, lo que siempre había querido.

—Vamos a preparar una comida especial, Sarada y ellos volverán hambrientos aunque… también me gustaría comprarle algo a Sarada… aunque no sé muy bien que le guste. —Sakura sonrió, esto iba a ser un gran día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Me tienes realmente sorprendido Sarada, estoy tan orgulloso de ti—Estaban recargados en un árbol, Sarada tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su abuelo, Sasuke los observaba, aun había mucho que contarle a su padre pero no sabía si podría contar todo, Fugaku pareció entender la mirada de Sasuke.

—Sarada ¿Podrías decirle a tu madre y a tu abuela quetu padre y yo daremos una caminata y tal vez volvamos para la cena? Me encantaría que nos acompañaras pero

—Tienen mucho de qué hablar, no te preocupes abuelo Fugaku— Sarada se puso de pie, estaba por irse cuando sintió que su abuelo la tomaba del brazo.

—Gracias.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Espero que a Sara-chan le guste esta ropa, lo bueno que la falda tiene un short debajo porque Fugaku y Sasuke son capaces de quejarse— Dijo Mikoto abrazando la bolsa, Sakura reía al imaginar a mirada de ambos.

—Cuando me vio con esta ropa quiso quejarse pero al parecer le gustó—comentó Sakura un tanto apenada de hablar de eso con su suegra, ella en cambio asintió.

—Debería ser delito sino te deja, te ves preciosa y más con el detalle que tiene en la espalda. —Era oficial, Sakura adoraba a su suegra, la amaba de sobremanera, era muy dulce, comprensiva pero sabía que podía sacar cierta vena explosiva, vio como ella miraba la roca de Hokage y después los demás edificios.

—Recuerdo un día que Sasuke volvió de la academia y dijo que muchas niñas se le quedaban viendo, le pregunté que si alguna de ellas era linda y me dijo no pero lo vi dudar.

Sakura sabía algo de eso pero le pareció aún más adorable la versión de su madre. —Disculpe Mikoto-san ¿A Sasuke-kun le gustaban las niñas con cabello largo? Es que una de mis amigas dijo y eso y yo dejé crecer mi cabello y cuando estaba embarazada de Sarada lo tenía largo así como después pero… bueno, le pregunté pero me evadió.

—Siempre decía que le gustaba mi cabello pero me dijo que había muchas niñas con el cabello corto en su escuela, creí que por eso no le gustaban pero Itachi una vez le dijo que aun con el cabello corto debería de haber una niña que le gustara por su cabello y él se sonrojó y no es por decirlo pero puedo asegurar que eras tú, soy su madre.

Sakura no supo que decir, tocó su cabello un poco insegura.

—El adora tu cabello así como yo lo hago, imagínate una nieta con ese cabello o un niño, se vería atractivo, o que tuviera tus ojos ¿No han pesado en tener un hermanito para Sara-Chan¨?

Sakura se tocó ambas mejillas —Bueno de hecho yo…

Mikoto dejó de verla y ahogó un grito de emoción, Sakura se giró y vio a Hinata caminar con Himawari y una mujer de largo cabello rojo.

— ¿Kushina? — llamó Mikoto totalmente confundida, la pelirroja se volteó confundida, conocía esa voz y al encontrarse con esos ojos negros su corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

—ESTÁS VIVA— dijeron ambas al unísono.

Hinata miró a Sakura y se acercó a saludarla.

— ¿Quién es ella, Sakura-san? — La pelirrosa le sonrió y espero a que las mujeres dejaran de abrazarse o más bien de que Kushina soltara a Mikoto.

—Ella es Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke—Hinata alzó ambas cejas, cuando la mujer le miró, Hinata notó el parecido de ella y Sasuke, era bastante linda, cuando Kushina por fin pudo soltar a Mikoto se encontró con una mirada tan fría de parte de su amiga, Sakura dio un respingo y Hinata sentía que estaba viendo a Sasuke, poco le faltaba para que Mikoto activara su sharingan.

—Oye sólo te abracé, a ti te gustaba que nos abrazáramos no me mires así.

—Tú hijo dejó a mi Sasuke sin un brazo! —Exclamó la pelinegra totalmente furiosa

Hinata tardó un poco en entender lo que decía Mikoto, Sakura palideció, estaba por decir algo pero ahogó un grito, su suegra había activado el sharingan, tres aspas.

—Mamá, abuela por fin las encuentro el abuelo y papá iban a…—Sarada se quedó petrificada al ver a su abuela con el sharingan, mirando amenazadoramente a esa mujer pelirroja.

— ¿Naruto hizo qué?! — Kushina puso su mano en su pecho, estaba asustada de ver a Mikoto activar su sharingan.

—Mi hijo tiene la mitad de su brazo izquierdo! — Mikoto la miraba con fiereza.

—Yo no sabía nada, Miko, nada de nada, mataré a ese tonto, no sabía ''ttebane

Mikoto iba a decirle algo más a Kushina cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba la falda, Mikoto bajó la vista y vio a una niña pequeña que la miraba totalmente sorprendida, Mikoto la observó pero Kushina tomó a la pequeña.

— Golpéame si quieres pero no le hagas nada a Hima-chan

Mikoto cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos eran negros de nuevo, miró a la pequeña y a la chica que estaba junto a Kushina, una Hyuga.

Kushina a pesar de estar asustada miró a Mikoto y a su vez a la mujer (aunque por dentro quería decirle niña) de cabello rosa y una niña de cabello negro y anteojos, la pelirroja miró a su amiga y le sonrió.

—Te presento a mi nuera Hinata Uzumaki— Hinata miró a Kushina y después a Mikoto —Un placer conocerla, Mikoto-San.

Mikoto les sonrió —La esposa de Naruto es linda— dijo con un tono tan dulce, contrastando con el tono amenazante que uso hacía unos minutos —Pero no conoces a mi nuera, Sakura Uchiha

Kushina la miró, era de su misma estatura, un poco más delgada, mostraba parte de su vientre, tenía una frente enorme pero lo cubría con un flequillo, su cabello tenía un color sin igual.

—Tiene un cabello raro—Sakura frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Kushina.

—Mira quien habla ese color sólo lo he visto en los tomates que están a nada de pudrirse. —Dijo Sakura olvidándose de que estaba frente a la madre de su mejor amigo y frente a su nuera.

— ¿Qué dijiste frentona? — Hinata y Sarada se miraron espantadas, Sakura cerró el puño.

— ¿Están de compras? — Dijo Hinata de repente salvando a Sarada de decir algo o simplemente salvándola de un momento incómodo.

—Sí, estábamos comprando cosas para la comida y también la cena pero al parecer será sólo la cena— Contestó Mikoto a Hinata.

—Podemos comprar juntas pero necesito hablar sobre Naruto y lo del brazo ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en unas horas? — Apenas dijo eso y Kushina jaló a Hinata.

—Mikoto-San yo le expliqué como perdió el brazo Sasuke…—murmuró Sakura preocupada, no había visto a su suegra con el sharingan.

—Lo sé pero pensé que sería divertida la tunda que le daría a Naruto además de que de alguna forma tenía que desquitarme por las cosas que le dijo a mi nuera, sabía que te diría algo así ¿Vamos a comprar los ingredientes?

—Abuela usted tiene el mangeyko sharingan— preguntó sorprendida su nieta pero Mikoto negó —Sólo tengo el sharingan con tres aspas, tu abuelo si tiene el Mangeyko, entonces ellos tomaron un paseo ¿Quieres ir a comer? Me parece que debes estar algo hambrienta por el entrenamiento.

Sarada les contó lo que había aprendido con su abuelo.

—Abuela ¿Papá siempre fue así? — Sarada miró a su abuela y ella le sonrió.

—No, de hecho era muy parecido a ti, sonriente, cariñoso, le encantaba jugar con su dinosaurio de peluche.

—Tsumi? Bueno, así le puse yo.

Mikoto comenzó a contar algunas historias sobre Sasuke, tanto Sarada como Sakura sabían que cada una valía oro, no conocían a Sasuke de esa manera.

—Y entonces cuando Itachi dijo que le gustaban más los gatos, Sasuke siempre se ponía orejas de gato cada que Itachi volvía o la vez que tenía pesadillas y mandó a dormir a Fugaku a la sala

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hice demasiadas cosas malas— terminó diciendo Sasuke después de contarle todo a su padre, forma en que mató a Itachi, cómo intentó matar a todos los kage, la forma en la que aun después de acabar con Kaguya pensaba usar el poder de los demonios con cola, miró hacia el río que estaba frente a sus ojos, su mano estaba hecha un puño. Fugaku lo observaba, al principio no sabía que decir pero puso la mano en su hombro.

—En el momento en el que naciste dije a tu madre que ibas a ser un shinobi excepcional, estabas destinado a grandes cosas y no me equivoqué, hiciste cosas malas pero te arrepientes de muchas de ellas, tienes una determinación de hierro, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo Sasuke, y si nosotros hubiéramos seguido con vida, creeme que no hubieras llegado tan lejos, no serías tan poderoso, no serías el Uchiha más importante ahora hijo, te preocupas por todos, por tu familia y Sarada… Sarada y tu son quienes harán que los Uchiha jamás sean olvidados, estoy tan orgulloso de ti hijo, Itachi cumplió con la promesa de cuidar de ti

Sasuke agachó la cabeza, la escondió pues estaba llorando, se negaba ver a su padre pero Fugaku se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por su hombro —Aun lejos de tu familia, fuiste y eres un padre excepcional

—No puedo llevarme todo el crédito—dijo Sasuke con voz entrecortada, bastante gruesa. —Sakura…

—Una gran mujer para un gran hombre, dando todo lo que creías perdido ¿no es así?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—A mí también me gusta la comida picante aunque mamá no siempre la prepara porque a ella y a papá no lesgusta del todo, también cualquier comida con base de té negro.

—Bueno, el gusto por lo picante lo sacaste de tu abuelo y lo del té a mí, haremos comida para todos —Dijo Mikoto mientras terminaba de escoger unos ingredientes —Conociendo a ambos no han de ver comido nada.

Siguieron caminando en dirección a la casa, tenían mucho que hacer y tanto Mikoto como Sakura sabían que tenían la mejor ayuda que jamás pudieron tener.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Estamos en casa— Fugaku y Sasuke sintieron como el corazón les daba un vuelco, era el mejor aroma en el mundo.

—Bienvenido anata— Dijeron Sakura y Mikoto dándoles la bienvenida ambas con un mandil.

Padre e hijo bebieron un poco de sake, Sarada puso la mesa, fue la cena más deliciosa que todos habían comido, no era por menospreciar a Sakura, quien cocinaba muy bien pero Sasuke había extrañado tanto ese tipo de bienvenida de parte de su esposa y su madre. Cuando terminaron hablaron de su día, Mikoto le entregó una caja con un moño a Sarada

—Abuela yo…— Mikoto negó —Tomalo como un regalo de cumpleaños, Sara-chan, anda pruébatelo.

Sarada salió y volvió después de unos minutos, era una blusa color crema aunque con un suave tono rosado, era suelta y tenía unos cuantos bordados, así como una falda color hueso de encaje pero debajo llevaba un short del mismo color y era algo visible.

—Sara-chan— Mikoto y Sakura la miraban emocionadas, la pelinegra, su padre y su abuelo estaban mudos, Fugaku carraspeó un poco.

—Te ves muy linda, Sarada.

—Gracias abuelo.

—Sakura ¿podrías? — la pelirrosa asintió mientras buscaba la cámara

—Vamos a la sala— dijo Mikoto y su esposo e hijo obedecieron dudosos, Sarada también estaba confundida hasta que vio cómo su madre y su abuela llegaban sin mandil y un poco más… arregladas, Sakura colocó la cámara enfrente de ellos, Sasuke-kun odiaba las fotografías pero no se negaría, no debía negarse, Sasuke y Fugaku estaban hombro a hombro en medio de ellos estaba Sarada, Mikoto estaba a la derecha de Fugaku quien la abrazó, Sakura se colocó a la derecha de Sasuke quien puso su brazo derecho en la cintura de su esposa, sonrieron a la cámara y justo en ese momento el flash apareció, creyeron que allí había terminado pero Mikoto pidió una foto con Sakura y Sarada, después una sólo con Sakura, después con Sakura y Sasuke, Fugaku se tomó fotos iguales a las de su esposa, Sasuke resongó y decidieron dejar las fotos.

Sarada subió a cambiarse al igual que Sakura, Mikoto abrazó a su hijo, no lo había hecho en todo el día, al bajar Sakura y Sarada ellos aún seguían abrazados, Sasuke escondiendo su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de su madre.

—No importa lo que pasó Sasuke-kun, te amo demasiado, siempre lo haré y estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Fugaku se acercó a Sakura y colocó una mano en su hombro —Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Sasuke con gran pesar se separó de su madre, con un gran nudo en la garganta y los ojos humedecidos, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha se acercaron a su nieta

—Sarada, apenas llegamos y ya estábamos tan acostumbrados a que nos llamaras abuelo y abuela, gracias por ese deseo pues nos has hecho a todos felices, yo por fin tuve lo que jamás creí y era una niña, verla y sentirme tan feliz, eres tan hermosa y talentosa, tu madre—miró a Sakura con una amplia sonrisa— Es la mujer más hermosa y amorosa que jamás he conocido y tu padre es el hombre más dulce aun a pesar de esa apariencia. —Mikoto abrazó a su nieta, se alejó un poco de ella y besó su frente, cuando dio un paso hacia atrás todos vieron sorprendidos a Sarada.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó asustada

—Tus ojos— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, su padre le pasó un espejo.

Su sharingan estaba activado pero no tenían una aspa ni dos, sino tres.

Después de unos minutos, sus ojos volvieron a ser de un hermoso color negro, estaban a punto de irse a dormir, Mikoto había abrazado de nuevo a Sasuke y a Sakura, habían decidido que dormirían con Sarada.

—Una cosa más—Dijo Mikoto antes de que Sakura y Sasuke entraran a su habitación —¿Pueden darse un beso frente a mí?

Fugaku suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios y negando levemente, Sarada miraba expectante a sus padres al igual que su abuela, Sakura y Sasuke se miraron, estaban sonrojados y se miraban como si fuera la primera vez, el pelinegro se acercó un poco a Sakura y ésta no opuso resistencia.

"Sólo un beso en la frente, sólo eso" Se decía la pelirosa una y otra vez pero su sorpresa fue tal al sentir el brazo de Sasuke en su cintura, cerró sus ojos y sintió cómo su esposo besaba sus labios, ella no tardó en responder con timidez, fue cosa de unos segundos, al separarse estaban aún más sonrojados, Mikoto y Sarada estaban abrazadas.

—Buenas noches— dijeron ambas mientras entraban a la habitación seguidos por Fugaku.

Sakura sintió como Sasuke se acercaba a ella, era normal que la abrazara mientras dormía, aun se sentía apenada por el beso pero no quería mencionarlo, no sabía cómo miraría a Sarada al día siguiente, sintió un beso en su mejilla y abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

—Gracias, Sakura.

* * *

 ** _Sería una gran mentirosa si digo que no lloré al escribir ciertos pedazos de los tres capítulos_**

 ** _¿Cómo están?_**

 ** _Esta idea surgió debido a que en mi otro fic "Feliz Día mamá" me decían que no agregué a Kushina, no se me pasó pero sentí que me extendería mucho además de que ya tenía una idea para éste Three-shot._**

 ** _Fue duro, largo pero siento que ha valido la pena._**

 ** _Los abuelos son las personas que nos aceptan tal cual somos, con riendose de algunas maldades, entendiendo otras y enorgulleciendose de nuestros logros, así como quería darles un regalo del día del padre a Sasuke y Naruto_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? Dejen un review, tengo muchos fics en mente aunque claro no dejaré los que tengo abandonados, para saber más de mis proyectos, avances de capítulos y más entren a la página._**

 ** _www . facebook hecate . blackmood_**

 ** _Sólo quiten los espacios._**

 ** _Nos leemos luego, l s quiero._**


End file.
